Dragon Ball Z
by Yafel-poo
Summary: Desde aquel día que se conocieron sus vidas cambiaron, Goku y Ezined estarían predestinados a estar juntos. Una historia basada en el universo de Dragón Ball.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

-A pasado casi un año desde lo sucedido aquel día. -Pensaba aquella joven mientras caminaba por lo que era un parque. -La corporación Capsula y la corporación Satán se han dedicado a reconstruir todo, quien pensaría o al menos se imaginarían de semejante lucha y en lo que acabaría. -Mantenía su miraba en el piso, en sus manos sostenía un flor. -Aun puedo escuchar a Krilin gritar su nombre en el momento que se alejo de nosotros. - Sus pasos la llevaron hasta estar frente aun pequeño lago, en la orilla de este se encontraba una placa con tranquilidad coloco aquella flor sobre esta en la se encontraba escrito el nombre de Goku, la acaricio y sonrío la joven se sentó a un lado de la placa, miraba con nostalgia el pequeño lago. -Fue ahí justo donde te despediste de mi, ahora lo convirtieron en un lago jamás olvidare tu mirada tan tierna y segura tan llena de vida. – La joven no pudo evitar el sentir dolor en su pecho y un par de lágrimas surgieron. –"Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado, por enseñarme a conocer lo que es el amor. Gracias por ser alguien tan especial para mi si me dieran otra oportunidad ten por seguro que pasaría toda la vida a tu lado, se fuerte nunca claudiques ante nada ni ante nadie llegara el día en que estemos juntos". -Fueron tus palabras antes de irte. -La joven se recostó en el pasto colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, aquella lagrimas se fueron y dieron paso aun grata sonrisa.- Pero sabes agradezco tanto el haberte conocido pero mas aun el haberte amado, aun a pesar de todos los obstáculos que hubo entre nosotros al final los dos pudimos estar juntos, puedo mencionar tantas cosas contar muchas anécdotas, de las cuales la mayoría fueron de alegría pero ya no hay tiempo, ya es momento de irme. -La joven se incorporo antes de irse beso su mano y la coloco en la placa. -Siempre te amare y como te lo prometí seguiré entrenando asta ser tan fuerte como tu, hasta pronto querido Goku espero que desde la estrellas nos cuides a los dos, ten por seguro que lo cuidare y lo educare así como tu lo hiciste el será alguien especial. -Sin mas que decir la joven dio vuelta y camino alejándose de aquel lugar, todo se mostraba tan tranquilo tan pacifico, nadie creería que hasta hace casi un año aquella ciudad estaba en peligro, la joven se mantenía sujetando sus brazos, la suave brisa jugaba con sus cabellos era como si el los acariciaba hasta que algo llamo su atención, alguien la llamaba era un pequeño este levantaba sus manos a la vez que lo agitaba al verlo sonrío de inmediato ella le respondió de la misma manera, el pequeño corrió hacia ella y faltando poco para llegar brinco la joven lo tomo y lo abrazo tal como lo aria una madre, con sus hijos un instante después lo dejo en piso. -Bien Gohan. -¿Estas listo para irnos? -Le pregunto el de inmediato afirmo con la cabeza.

-Si. -Ambos comenzaron a caminar ella lo sujetaba de la mano, Gohan se mantenía contento ella al verlo le recordó de inmediato a Goku. -? Te despediste de papa?- Le pregunto la joven lo miro.

-Así es. -En aquel momento ambos guardaron silencio. -¿Dime Gohan a caso querías despedirte también de el? -La joven esperaba que el pequeño se pusiera triste, pero resulto todo lo contrario.

-No por que se que mi papa nos esta viendo y nos cuida en estos momentos el esta mirándonos, además ya platique con el anoche le dije que nos iríamos muy lejos y que tu serias tan fuerte como el y que yo seria como el. -La joven sintió que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

-¿Y dime que mas platicaste con el? -Al escuchar la pregunta Gohan se quedo pensativo hasta que recordó.

-Le dije que ahora que el ya no estaba conmigo no se tenia que preocupar, por que yo ya tenia quien me cuidara. -En ese momento Gohan se detuvo y miro a la joven. -Le dije que yo ya tenía a mi mama. -Esto último la sorprendió nunca esperaba algo así por parte del pequeño. -? Verdad Ezined que tu serás mi mama? -Ella jamás pensó que algo así le sucedería, desde que había conocido a Gohan este siempre la llamaba por su nombre, esta era la primera ves que la llamaba así, siempre deseo que el la llamara de esa manera aquello fue lo que hizo que no aguantara mas, abrazo al pequeño y lloro en su hombro.

-Gracias. -Fue todo lo que dijo y así se quedaron los dos por un momento, la noche ya se presentaba las luces de aquel parque se encendieron, Ezined levanto su mirada y pudo ver como una estrella fugas cruzaba el cielo, era el quien les sonreía. -Bien Gohan es hora de irnos. -Tomados de la mano continuaron su camino hacia donde solo Ezined sabía.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes utilizados en este FanFiction son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Ezined es propiedad de Ultimecia Sephiroth_girl.

Los personajes no incluidos en el universo de Dragón Ball son propiedad de un servidor.

Capitulo.1.

"Hace mucho tiempo cuando el universo era joven existieron dos hermanos, ambos tenían la gran responsabilidad de cuidar aquel joven universo con el transcurrir del tiempo la aparición de la vida comenzó y con ello los cambios, ambos hermanos miraban a todo ser que nacía veían su progreso su desarrollo pero ante todo sus sentimientos, los dos se sentían bien y miraba con alegría como cada ser se superaba. Pero a veces el corazón de algunos declinaba asiéndose oscuro, uno de los hermanos al ver eso decidió hacer algo pero el otro hermano no, ambos por primera ves discutieron por desgracia el hermano que decidió no hacer nada hizo algo que nadie se imaginaba ataco a quien por mucho tiempo lo acompaño, por primera vez ambos pelearon y con ello su hermandad murió. Quien imaginaria que aquel hermano de tan noble corazón se volvería oscuro aquel sentimiento de bondad se transformo en odio, su hermano intento hacerlo cambiar pero todo era en vano y no teniendo alternativa el también, y sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón lo combatió. La batalla duro muchas días y noches el bien contra el mal y después de tanto tiempo todo se resumió en una sola y ultima pelea, ambos combatieron como nunca aquella batalla hacia temblar planetas, pero al final solo uno gano aquel hermano que alguna vez fue noble perdió aquella pelea, su noble hermano no lo mato pero como castigo lo desterró, con tristeza el noble hermano se fue también. Se dice que su cuerpo tomo la forma de un dragón de color verde esmeralda, llego hasta un planeta donde por fin pudo descansar en paz, pero muy dentro de el sabia que su hermano nunca se daría por vencido y regresaría algún día así que tomo la decisión de crear a su propia gente. Aquellos que de alguna forma defenderían al mundo donde ahora el viva he incluso al mismo universo, con el pasar del tiempo aquel que alguna vez combatió enseño a otros hacer lo mismo, hasta que llego el momento de irse antes de partir le dijo a su gente que si algún día lo necesitaran podían llamarlo solo debían de juntar las esferas del dragón y simplemente pronunciar su nombre "Shen Long".

-Pronunciar su nombre "Shen Long" –Baya si que estas historias son buenas. –Dijo el hombre quien tenía un libro en sus manos. ¿Nome digas que le leerás estos cuentos al niño cuando nazca? –De inmediato cerró el libro y miro a una joven quien se mantenía en ese momento, lavando algunos platos.

-No veo el por que no. –La joven se seco las manos y camino hacia el. –A demás te recuerdo que este libro nos lo regalo el abuelo Gohan. – Ella tomo el libro, Bardok la miro incrédulo.

-Veo que el tendrá un infancia diferente a la de su hermano. –Se puso de pie y camino hasta una mesa de ahí tomo algo que de inmediato se coloco, en su ojo era un Scouter una vez ajustado regreso junto a la joven quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones mirando el libro.

-Vamos Bardok no te quejes además, Radits no esta tan mal. –La joven cerraba el libro Bardok se acerco ella, con suavidad la tomaba de las manos y la ponía de pie la joven ella ya mostraba, su crecido vientre Bardok la tomo por la cintura.

-Nome quejo simplemente digo que Kakaroto crecerá diferente a el. –A esto ultimo la joven se soltó de el.

¿Kakaroto? –Si no mas recuerdo acordamos que el nombre del niño lo escogería el abuelo Gohan, o yo y se lo pondríamos justo cuando naciera. –Dándole la espalda camino asta una de las silla y tomo una bata de laboratorio Bardok la miro, sabia que la había echo enojar algo que no era bueno.

-Es cierto. –Dijo mientras se sujetaba la frente. –Discúlpame Gine en verdad lo olvide. -Gine lo miro y sonrío se acerco a el le tomo el rostro con ambas manos, sin decir algo suavemente lo beso ambos quedaron así por un momento, Gine se separo de el pero aun le sujetaba el rostro.

-Bueno en ese caso te perdono. –Y así los dos se encaminaron a la puerta de inmediato Bardok le abrió la puerta al salir el sol se mostró, en ambos Gine tomo un estuche no mas grande que una cartera, lo abrió y de esta tomo una capsula después de presionarla la lanzo, después de unos segundo de aquella capsula surgió, un auto Gine se encamino a el seguida por Bardok ambos entraron, en auto y se fueron mientras conducía Bardok noto algo Gine se mantenía, callada algo extraño considerando que asta hace unos momento se mantenía, conversando algo le preocupaba pero decidió no preguntar al menos por el momento, continuo conduciendo asta que vio la desviación que los llevaría a su destino, después de presionar un botón el auto comenzó a levitar las llanta, se ocultaron debajo de este y el auto se incorporo a una de las pistas mas concurrías, de toda la ciudad por momentos Bardok la miraba no entendía, del por que de su cambio de humor quizás se debía a su embarazó, algo que podría ser normal pero aun con eso la conocía y sabia, por experiencia que no se debía a eso había algo mas y esto comenzaba molestarle.

¿Bien que sucede? –Le pregunto algo molesto Gine continuaba mirando el camino, intentaba no mirarle pero era inevitable sabia que Bardok no era una persona, a la cual podría ocultarle algo.

-Perdona lo que pasa es que me vino a la mente, algo que me tiene preocupada. –Comenzó diciendo mientras lo hacia se sujetaba y acariciaba su vientre. –Bardok cuando tu y el rey Vegeta destruyeron a los androides ¿No notaste algo extraño? -Bardok la miro, noto que aquello la preocupaba.

-Bueno cuando los dos combatimos a esos androides y una ves que fueron, destruidos lo único que me llamo la intención fue el nombre de uno de ellos, Doctor Willow esto me extraño ya que asta ese momento, ninguno de los androides que han atacado a llevado algún nombre salvó este. -Bardok miro hacia enfrente intentaba recordar algo, mas pero nada solo negó con la cabeza. –A demás de eso no recuerdo algo más ¿Pero a que viene todo eso? –En ese momento Bardok le sujeto la mano ella lo miro ¿Qué pasa? –Gine hizo una pausa no estaba segura de cómo decirle, aquello que le preocupaba.

-Bien no estoy muy segura pero esto que te comento, me ha mantenido pensativa. –Una ves mas hizo una pausa respiro tranquila para relajarse en su estado alterarse seria peligroso, aun cuando la mayor cantidad de seres del planeta podían volar muchos optaban por conducir, ya que esto se debía a que se gastaba energía, por lo tanto muchos de ellos no estaban adaptados para gastar esa energía, así que la gente vivía en paz sin utilizar energía innecesariamente al menos, que fueran soldados o compitieran en el torneo de artes marciales, en general si se practicara alguna actividad que dependiera de esa energía, en el caso de Gine a pesar de que era científica también poseía aptitudes de guerrera, sin embargo opto por enfocarse al conocimiento pero cuando supo que estaba embarazada, el doctor le ordeno que por ningún motivo debía alterarse o volar para ella esto no era nada difícil. –Bien cuando llegaron los restos de aquel androide y se le entregaron, a mi jefe el Dr Brief tomo una pieza que paresia algo como un chip entro en su laboratorio me indico en ese momento, que nadie ecepto su esposa lo interrumpiera en aquel momento no me pareció tan extraña su actitud. Si bien casi todo el tiempo se la pasa dentro perfeccionando su inventos, puede pasar horas asta días dentro, solo sale cuando su esposa llega a los laboratorios para hacerle un chequeo a sus dos hijas, en especial una de ellas quien tiene poco de nacer pero aquel día en particular el doctor, no salio por bastante tiempo incluso ignoro los llamados de su esposa, esto comenzó a preocuparnos a muchos sabia que el se molestaba, cuando era interrumpido pero su esposa me pidió que lo llamara así que fui asta su laboratorio, solo unos cuantos tienen acceso a este entre ellos yo pero justo cuando iba ha entrar la puerta se abrió, el salio y es aquí donde me preocupe la expresión del Dr Brief era de total seriedad salio sin decir nada, Bardok algo dentro de su laboratorio lo preocupo estoy segura. – Gine guardo silencio dentro del auto el ambiente había cambiado Bardok miraba, el camino los grandes edificios se mostraban ante ellos, la ciudad era grande pero de entre todos ellos había unos que predominaban, estos eran los laboratorios de la Corporación Capsula y las grandes oficinas de las Industrias Satán, ambas eran a nivel mundial las mas importantes.

¿Crees que descubrió algo aquel día? –Le pregunto Jade miro por la ventana, podía ver a la gente caminando por la calles a los vehículos transitar.

-Pienso que aquel día el doctor descubrió algo, que podría afectar a la gente. –Esto último llamo la atención de Bardok pero justo en el momento que iba a hablar el lente de su rastreador se encendió.

¿Si que sucede? –Bardok puso atención a quien se comunicaba con el Gine lo miraba, paresia que era algo importante. –Esta bien dile que en cuanto deje a mi esposa en los laboratorios iré con el. -Y la comunicación termino esta ves era Gine quien estaba intrigada, con el cambio de Bardok sin decirle nada recargo su cabeza en el hombro de el.

-Espero que no sea nada de cuidado. –Le dijo con un tono mas tranquilo.

-Vegeta quiere verme. –Fue lo último que menciono, el resto del camino ambos permanecieron en silencio, no paso mucho para que llegaran a los laboratorios Capsula. –Bien llegamos. –Bardok noto que Gine se encontraba dormida la contemplo, se mostraba tan tranquila que no quería despertarla pero era necesario hacerlo, toco su cara esto de inmediato hizo que ella abriera los ojos, aun se encontraba en el hombro de el. –Llegamos. –Le hablo con suavidad Gine se incorporo.

-Baya me quede dormida. –Al mismo tiempo se acerco al espejo retrovisor, para arreglarse un poco. –Bien es hora de ir a trabajar. –Salio del auto una ves afuera Bardok, presiono el botón y de inmediato el auto regreso a ser una capsula.

-Bien me voy. –Bardok se ajustaba su localizador su actitud no mostraba algo aquel momento Gine lo tomo de la mano.

¿Crees que este relacionado con lo sucedido con el Dr Brief. –Bardok se tomo unos momento para pensarlo.

-Solo lo sabre al llegar, por la tarde me comunicare contigo para pasar por ti. –Bardok se acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla.

-Bardok cuídate. –El le sonrío, para Bardok el escuchar aquella palabras lo hacia sentirse bien, con suavidad comenzó a levitar, la miro y le hizo una señal ya peculiar en el coloco dos de sus dedos en su ceja izquierda y con un movimiento los separo, con aquella señal le decía a Gine que regresaría, se elevó asta estar casi en el techo del edificio con una expulsión de su energía, se dirigió hacia el palacio del rey Vegeta, Gine se quedo en la entrada de los laboratorios, asta que ya no lo vio aun algo preocupada entro a la Corporación Capsula, Gine iba sumida en sus pensamiento que no noto que los de mas trabajadores la saludaban, caminaba rumbo a los elevadores al pasar por la recepción alguien la vio de inmediato se acerco a ella.

-Buenos días. –Era un hombre. ¿Gine? –Aun cuando pronuncio su nombre ella no escucho, aquella persona la miro desconcertado, preocupado por ella la tomo del brazo. ¡Gine¡ -Subió el tono de su voz en aquel momento ella reacciono y lo miro sorprendida.

-Dr Sembei. – Gine abrió los ojos como si despertara de algún sueño. –Perdone Doctor ¿Qué me pregunto? –Sembei noto que ella se encontraba preocupada por algo.

-No pregunte nada solo te salude -¿Te encuentras bien? -Pareces distraída en tu estado eso no es bueno. -Gine bajo la mirada apenada por lo sucedido.

-Perdóneme Dr pero hay algo en lo que he estado pensando y me tiene preocupada, es cierto que en mi estado debo de mantenerme lo mejor calmada, pero la verdad es que no puedo además desde que tuve a mi primer bebe, medí cuenta que el estar en mi casa solo descansando. No es para mi así que aun cuando se me indico que no me presentara a trabajar, bueno el estar aquí demuestra que no seguiré las indicaciones. –Sembei noto como el carácter de Gine cambio, pero no insistió era científico y doctor sabia como se comportaban las mujeres, cuando estaba por nacer su bebe se había casado no hace mucho, así que al verla en su mente se mostró el mismo comportamiento, que tendría su esposa Midori cuando estuviera a su primer bebe.

-Bueno en ese caso, no insistiré en que reposes. –Gine le agradeció asentando la cabeza. –Pero si he de insistir que por ningún motivo sea cual sea debes de hacer algún esfuerzo, que no sea solo lo indispensable. -Sembei la miro serio si algo sabia bien Gine era que el tomaba su trabajo, con seriedad tal y como el Dr Brief así que no era nada bueno el desobedecerlo.

-De acuerdo Dr le prometo hacer mi trabajo sin esforzarme tanto. –En aquel momento ambos llegaban al ascensor, Sembei sacaba de su bata una tarjeta la cual tenia su foto la mostró en un panel y acto seguido la puertas del ascensor se habrían, cual caballero cedió el paso a Gine.

-Dr Sembei. –El la miro Gine se mantenía seria. ¿El Dr Brief salio? –La pregunta le pareció algo extraña.

-Si en efecto salio. –El cambio de ánimo de Gine regreso como en un principio de preocupación. -Se me informo en recepción que salio hacia no mas de una hora, fue llamado por el rey Vegeta asta donde se no solo el fue llamado, también fueron llamados otras personas que son importantes sin embargo, dos de todos ellos son lo que se reunirán por primera ves con el rey uno de ellos es el Dr Brief y el otro el empresario mas importante a nivel mundial el Sr Satán. -Esto ultimo sorprendió a Jade y es que no era para menos en muchos años, ni el Dr ni Satan se habían conocido eso significaba que algo de mucha importancia estaba por iniciar y su esposo también estaba involucrado en ello, el elevador continuaba subiendo este le mostraba un panorama de toda la ciudad incluso se podía ver el palacio de rey, Gine esperaba que nada malo le ocurriera que todo estuviera bien, rezaba por que el regresara por ella esa misma tarde, pero no solo ella podía ver el palacio alguien ya se acercaba a el.

-Es extraño que Vegeta me llamara. –Bardok recordaba el momento que el rey se comunicaba con el.

-Bardok escucha con atención necesito que te presentes en el palacio lo antes posible. –La vos del rey sonaba seria lo que significaba que en el palacio algo ocurría.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunto pero solo escucho silencio.

-No puedo decirte nada aun lo mejor será que llegues y otra cosa Bardok es importante que Gine no se preocupe de esta llamada. Akai me ha pedido que te lo dijera, en el estado que se encuentra su hermana podría hacerle daño el preocuparse y lo que menos quiere es que ella se ponga mal, así que lo mejor es que solo le inventes algo ¿De acuerdo? – Esto ya no le agradaba a Bardok en ese momento la miro, Gine le sujeto la mano.

-Esta bien llegare en cuanto la deje en los laboratorios Capsula. –Bardok intentaba adivinar del por que de aquel comportamiento de Vegeta lo conocía, desde que eran niños era lo mas cercano a una familia y una gran rival, pero esta era la primera ves que lo escuchaba de aquella manera, sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos al ver que ya casi llegaba al palacio, Bardok aumento su Ki acelerando su velocidad fue solo cuestión de minutos cuando llego en la entrada, en ella ya esperaban varios soldados quienes al verlo de inmediato saludaron, sin embargo Bardok hizo caso omiso a ellos caminaba aprisa.

- Tal párese que algo de suma importancia esta por empezar. –En aquel momento aquella vos lo hizo girar y ver de quien se trataba.

-Toma. –La decir el nombre este salio de uno de los corredores. –Párese que Vegeta a mandado llamar a todos. Incluyendo a mi escuadrón.

-Y no solo eso también ha ordenado que los soldados de última clase vigilen la ciudad, créeme en este momento mas parece una fortaleza que una ciudad. –Esto último intrigo a un mas a Bardok.

-Supongo que ya ordenaste a Panpuukin, Borgos y Fasha que los dirigieran. –Toma lo miro pero no le contesto por el contrario saco de entre sus ropas unos cigarrillos, tomo uno lo encendió y dio una fumada Toma era de los pocos que gustaba de fumar, un gusto nada agradable pero Bardok prefería no meterse en asuntos personales. En aquel momento el tenia mejores cosas que hacer.-Bien en ese caso nos vemos, reúnete con el escuadrón ya sabes que hacer y recuerda los cuatro incluyéndote a ti deben de tener cuidado. –Toma dio vuelta rumbo a las afueras del palacio, Bardok solo lo vio alejarse no pudo evitar el sonreír, sabia que su escuadrón era considerados como uno de mejores de todo el ejercito del rey Vegeta. Por desgracia aun cuando el ejercito conocido como los Saiya-jin eran los mas fuertes del planeta, había algo que asta ese momento no lograban vencer. Solo había un ejercito capas de enfrentar al mismo rey Vegeta y su ejercito, llevaban el nombre de Red Ribbon por años el rey Vegeta y Bardok habían combatido a esta ejercito, pero cada logro que tenían aquel ejercito se hacia mas fuerte quien los dirigía era un misterio. Asta ese momento nunca se podía ver su rostro, solo se sabia que un científico lo acompañaba su nombre Dr Maki Gero considerado el segundo mejor científico del mundo, solo superado por el Dr Brief mientras que uno creaba aquello que sirviera para tener una vida mejor y mas productiva, mientras que el otro creaba todo lo contrario para mas especifico armas. Maki Gero se concentraba mas en crear al mejor soldado intentando por todos los medios superar a los Saiya-jin, fingiendo ser una persona noble Maki Gero experimento y creo a los androides pero al final fue descubierto, se supo la forma en que había trabajado así que sin mas lo enjuiciaron y encarcelado de por vida. Pero logro escapar gracias a la Red Ribbon y fue esta misma la que le proporciono todo lo necesario, para crear a sus androides y así con ellos le declaro una guerra personal contra el mismo mundo, Bardok camino en dirección del gran salón donde ya lo esperaban, en su camino vio a alguien quien reconoció de inmediato era la reina Akai, ella lo miraba sonriendo. –Reina Akia. –Bardok hizo una reverencia, la reina no pudo evitar el reír suavemente Bardok levanto su cabeza desconcertado.

-Dime Bardok ¿Desde cuando te muestras tan respetuoso? –Bardok la miro se mostraba serio ante tal pregunta, la reina supo que esto le había molestado. –Vamos no te molestes solo me pareció gracioso que te comportaras de esa manera, incluso a mi esposo Vegeta también le párese exagerado que hagas eso, ya son muchos años de conocernos Bardok y creo que ya es momento de que nos trates de otra manera. –Bardok comenzó a relajarse asta que sonrío, fue en ese momento que la reina supo que el estaba fingiendo aquella molestia.

-Al final hay que seguir la reglas y una de ellas es el respeto ante los reyes tu eres la reina, lo menos que puedo hacer es mostrarte respeto. –Esta vez fue Akia quien se mostró molesta Bardok se acerco, una ves que estuvieron cerca sin poder evitarlo ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Veo que estas bien eso me alegra. – Menciono ella ambos comenzaron a caminar por el corredor, rumbo al gran salón.

-¿Sabes por que Vegeta convocó a una reunión de emergencia?. – Akia se mostró callada ante la pregunta.

-Me gustaría decirte que si lo se pero por desgracia Vegeta no me ha comentado nada, solo ordeno que la seguridad dentro del palacio se reforzara. –La alegría que mostrara en un principio desapareció.- Solo espero que no sea algo que no se pueda resolver. –La expresión que ella mostraba en ese momento a Bardok le recordó a su esposa.

-Vamos no te desanimes en estos momentos, lo mejor es que el tenga el apoyo de ti. –Las palabras que le decía la hicieron de alguna manera sentirse bien.

-Gracias Bardok. –Ambos se detuvieron frente a un gran cuadro, en el se encontraban, plasmados ella y el rey. –Y dime -¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermana? –Bardok mostró una levé sonrisa ente tal pregunta.

-Que te puedo decir, ya la conoces después de tener a Radits se prometió a si misma que cuando llegara a tener a su segundo hijo por ningún motivo se quedaría en casa aburriéndose, y bueno hace poco la deje en los laboratorios Capsula. –Akai le palmeo el hombro.

-Si yo estuviera en su lugar aria lo mismo, por desgracia ya no puedo tener más hijos. -Era una realidad que muchas veces la deprimía, pero fue la mejor decisión que tomo Vegeta prefería que hijo tuviera una madre a no tenerla, el en verdad la amaba. –Me habría gustado darle otro hijo. –Akai camino un poco miraba fijamente la imagen de su esposo.

-¿Y darle un gran dolor a el y a tu hermana? –Akai giro mirándolo sorprendida, el tono que en ese momento tomo Bardok, era de molestia y ella lo sabia. –Cuando nos enteramos de que ya no podrías tener mas hijos, fue algo que nos tomo por sorpresa no sabíamos que decir, por un tiempo intentamos disfrazar ese sentimiento, en mi caso soy de la clase guerra y por aquel tiempo Gine no tenia mucho de haberse aliviado de Raditz y fue ella quien mas lo resintió. –Bardok hizo una pausa camino hasta quedar detrás de ella la sujetó por los hombros. – Curiosamente fue ella quien propuso algo que incluso a ti te agrado, el no dejar a tu hijo solo cuando me sugirió que Raditz se quedara como acompañante de tu hijo Vegeta. Pensé que seria absurdo al menos pensarlo al final entendí del por que de aquella idea, Jade aria todo cuanto fuera posible por todos aquellos a quienes quiere, cuando me miro entendí que ese amor que siente por ti va mas allá de todo lo demás, Akai aun cuando no puedas tener mas hijos, se que con tu hijo podrás estar en paz y tranquila. –Akai estando aun de espaldas, sujeto la mano derecha de Bardok.

-Gracias Bardok. –El la soltó y dando media vuelta se dirigió hacia el gran salón.

-Bien me retiro, si no me apresuro tu esposo me matara. –Bardok comenzaba su andar cuando se detuvo. –Por cierto se me olvidó decirte, Gine a dicho que será el abuelo Gohan quien le pondrá el nombre al niño cuando nazca. –Akai sonrió ante la noticia Bardok continuo su camino, le tomo algunos minutos mas para llegar a las puertas del gran salón, justo afuera ya lo esperaban dos soldados al verlo lo saludaron, Bardok regreso el saludo y de inmediato le abrieron una de las puertas, en el momento que entro las personas que ya se encontraban ahí lo miraron. Bardok hizo caso omiso de aquella miradas camino asta donde se encontraba el rey Vegeta, ambos se miraron Bardok noto algo la mirada de su amigo era preocupación y eso no le gustaba, sin decir nada tomo asiento Vegeta se puso de pie.

-Bien creo que ya nos encontramos todos. –Les hablo mirando a todos los presentes. – La razón por la cual he convocado a una reunión de emergencia. - Hizo una pausa respiraba lo mas tranquilo posible. –Todos aquellos que nos encontramos dentro de este salón estamos destinados a hacer asesinados. –Esto último sorprendió incluso al mismo Bardok.

Hola gente un saludo y abrazo a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo para leer este Fic, espero y el prologo no haya sido tan aburrido si es así bueno intentare mejorar aun mas, he de confesar que soy bastante malo para las presentaciones me disculpo por ello intentare subir entre jueves y domingo cada capitulo si mi trabajo no me entretiene tanto, también quiero aprovechar este espacio para agradecer a dos personas la primera Ultimecia Sephiroth _ Girl ya que me permitió utilizar a Ezined en verdad se lo agradezco. La segunda persona es LadyNaomi89 ya que fue por ella que pude conocer a Ulti si lees esto gracias de corazón te lo digo, ya por ultimo en los demás cap aclarare algunas cosas por el momento es todo sin mas nos vemos y cuídense asta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes utilizados en este Fic pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Ezined es una creación de Ultimecia Sephiroth_girl.

Capitulo.2.

-En aquel momento un silencio sepulcral invadió todo el lugar para Bardok aquellas palabras le recordaron de inmediato a Gine, quien le había dicho lo sucedido con el Dr Brief.

-¿A que se refiere rey Vegeta? – La voz provenía de uno de los presentes era un hombre de complexión robusta casi clavo, bestia un traje de color gris el Rey lo miro.

-Lo que acaban de escuchar, es por lo que les he llamado así que pongan atención a lo que estoy a punto de decirles, lo hablado dentro de este salón deberá quedarse aquí. – Hizo una pausa su mirada recorrió a cada uno de los presentes.– Bien comenzare como todos saben desde hace mucho sea mantenido una batalla constante con la Red Ribbon. Por muchos años esa pelea se ha mantenido cual llama fortalecida por la madera, sin embargo al final y sabiendo que a pesar de no haberla destruido por completo hemos logrado mantenerla lo más alejada de la sociedad. Cada uno de ustedes a aportado lo suficiente para que eso pudiera lograrse, por desgracia nos enfocamos tanto en lo exterior que sin darnos cuenta dejamos sin protección el interior. –Vegeta guardo silencio por un momento todos se mantenían atentos a lo que decía, cada palabra era importante -¿Quien pensaría?- O al menos se imaginaria que el mismo rey mencionara algo de esas dimensiones, cada uno de ellos lo conocía sabían perfectamente que si algo tenia el rey Vegeta era que nada en lo absoluto podía preocuparlo. –Este planeta es uno de los mas grandes en el viven distintas razas los Saiya-jin así como los Namekuseijin los Tsufurus por mencionar algunas, a pesar de ser en casi todos los aspectos diferente unos de otros al final hemos logrado vivir en paz, desafortunadamente esa paz es dañada por la Red Ribbon. Dentro de ese ejercito radica alguien a quien ustedes conocen perfectamente, el doctor Maki Gero desde hace mucho a deseado destruir a aquellos que se niegan a su voluntad, su mejor arma es su inteligencia y fue gracias a esta que creo a los androides. –En ese momento Vegeta se puso de pie y camino hasta una pequeña mesa, con tranquilidad presiono un botón y de inmediato se encendieron varias pantallas, estas mostraban las constantes batallas con la Red Ribbon así como con los androides. –En cada una de las batallas contra los androides al ser destruidos, estos simplemente se desintegraban, hasta hace poco. –De inmediato las pantallas mostraron a un solo androide. –Este androide ha sido el único que ha tenido nombre, se nombro así mismo como Dr Willou. Cuando por fin fue destruido no tubo el mismo efecto que los anteriores, por el contrario se mantuvo casi intacto y esa fue nuestra oportunidad. Ordene que este le fuera entregado de inmediato al Dr Brief y es justo aquí donde comienza lo que les he mencionado anteriormente, pero creo que es mejor que el mismo Dr Brief les explique que fue lo que descubrió. –Vegeta se hizo a un lado y el Dr Brief se puso de pie.

-Bien como el rey Vegeta lo a mencionado, al entregarme el androide descubrí algo que me dejo impresionado. –El Dr Brief tomo de su bata una pequeña capsula de cristal y se las mostró. –Lo que tengo aquí es un chip este fue tomado, del mismo androide que derrotaron el rey Vegeta y Bardok como comento el rey, cada vez que era derrotado algún androide este misteriosamente desaprecia. Sin embargo este no fue el caso, el androide quedo casi intacto incluyendo este chip lo que dio a una oportunidad que no debíamos dejar pasar, comencé personalmente a sustraer la información que debía de tener el chip he de decir que esto tomo bastante tiempo, el chip tenia una protección muy bien elaborada pero al final lo logre. –El Dr Brief camino hasta estar frente a todos y tomo un control. –Una de las prioridades que tenia tal androide, era el de asesinar a varias personas. – Hizo una pausa tomo un poco de aire y presiono el botón, en aquel momento la pantalla mostró a cada una de las personas que en ese momento se encontraba en ese salón, incluyendo al mismo rey Vegeta y a Bardok este ultimo le recordó las palabras de Gine –"Espero que no sea nada de cuidado" –Parecía que aquellas palabras se transformaban en grandes dagas que lo atravesaban, de inmediato otro de los hombres se puso.

-¡Se suponía que toda operación realizada era totalmente en secreto! –El miedo comenzaba a apoderarse del mismo hombre, que hablara por primera vez.

-Lo que significa que hay alguien que esta informando desde a dentro, la pregunta es ¿Quién es? –En aquel momento todos miraron al hombre que había hablado, era nada menos que Mr Satán era junto con el Dr Brief uno de las personas mas importantes del mundo. Parte de la economía así como del progreso venia de su gran empresa, basada principalmente en la construcción de zonas habitacionales, carreteras así como grandes edificios incluso era responsable de construir el gran laboratorio del Dr Brief, no solo era un gran empresario si no que diseñaba desde un edificio asta una ciudad, pero también tenia una gran cualidad por la cual era bien conocido por ser una persona directa.

-Mr Satán muchos de nosotros tenemos familia. –Replico una vez mas aquel hombre, Satán quien en ese momento tenía su acostumbrado habano lo miro. Y como si lo hubieran amenazado aquel hombre simplemente se sentó guardando silencio, con tranquilidad sacudió su habano en el cenicero.

–Cada uno de nosotros tiene familia el rey Vegeta, el Dr Brief, Bardok incluso yo quien me cabo de casar hace algunos meses, cuando iniciamos esta batalla contra la Red Rebbon acordamos que aceptaríamos las consecuencias al comenzar esta guerra. –Satán hizo una pausa y dio una ligera fumada a su habano. –No he de negar que temo por mi familia pero si algo es cierto es que no lograremos nada con escondernos. Lo que si es cierto es que al mirar esa pantalla, significa que hemos logrado avanzar contra esa organización y esta es su respuesta. -Satán se puso de pie y camino hasta una pequeña mesa donde había algunos vinos, tranquilamente se sirvió de uno de ellos y guardando silencio regreso a su lugar.

-Bueno yo apoyo lo dicho por Satán, se que es difícil asimilarlo. Les confieso que cuando me entere por parte del Dr Brief de inmediato ordene que la seguridad del palacio se reforzara, así mismo le pedí a uno de mis comandantes de nombre Nappa, que al igual que en el palacio la ciudad se encontrara vigilada, junto con todo esto he ordenado que las familias de cada uno de ustedes también lo estén. –Vegeta se mantuvo fijo mirando aun la pantalla, hubiera querido darles alguna respuesta a sus dudas pero no las tenia aquello le había llegado de sorpresa, la verdad era que el también se encontraba como ellos.

-¿Y bien que es lo que sigue? – En esta ocasión fue alguien quien menos se esperaba, sin embargo era una persona que había estado desde que esta batalla comenzó su nombre es Jager Butta. Si bien no era tan notable como lo eran Vegeta, Brief y Satán, si era conocido por tener una de las compañías dedicadas a los transportes marítimos, todo lo que se relacionará con el mar el era experto.

-Bien. –Vegeta camino hasta una de las ventanas y miro a través de ella. –Sabemos que es inevitable lo que esta aconteciendo, como Satán lo menciono sabíamos de las consecuencias y aun así continuamos adelante así que esto es lo que propongo, continuemos como hasta ahorita. –Quizás no era la respuesta que todos ellos esperaban, Bardok lo miraba sabia que su amigo ocultaba algo pero decidió no hablar.

-Bien si eso es todo yo me retiro. –Mr Satán se puso de pie y se encamino a la salida.

-Yo también me retiro si encuentro algo mas les informare de inmediato. –Le siguió el Dr Brief, nadie mas dijo nada simplemente se retiraron dejando a Bardok y Vegeta solos.

-Dime Vegeta-¿Que tienes planeado? –Se que lo mocionado anteriormente no es todo, tu ya tienes un plan. –Vegeta camino hasta estar frente a un retrato de su esposa con su hijo en brazos.

-He decidido que mi esposa junto con mi hijo y tu hijo se vayan de aquí por un tiempo, hasta que esto se tranquilice. –Vegeta miro a Bardok seriamente. –También quiero que Gine se baya con ellos. –A esto la reacción de Bardok fue de sorpresa.

-¿A que te refieres? –Bardok miro a su amigo de forma seria, aquello no le había gustado.

-Lo que escuchaste, quiero que Gine también se aleje de esto. –La mirada de ambos era de desafío, Vegeta sabia que Bardok no tomaría de buena manera aquello lo conocía perfectamente.

-Sabes que solo faltan un par de meses para que nazca el niño, en estos momentos no es bueno para ella tener que salir además considera algo Gine no asimilaría algo como esto. –Bardok camino frente a la pantalla. –Cuando nos casamos le prometí que nunca me alejaría de ella. –Ninguno se miro, aquello le recordó a Vegeta lo mismo.

-Aun recuerdo cuado las conocimos. –Vegeta se cruzo de brazos a su mente vinieron imágenes de aquellos años, que por desgracias no todas eran agradables. –La vida de ambas fue dolorosa. –En ellas recordaba a Akai y Gine sufriendo, siendo golpeadas por un sujeto el cual solo era alguien despreciable un vividor. Bardok también recordó aquello tomo asiento y de sus ropas saco un pequeño guardapelo, al abrirlo dentro se encontraba una foto de Gine, con uno de sus dedos acaricio la misma.

-A pesar de todo lo que les sucedía ambas sonreían, era como si nada pasara recuerdo lo que una vez nos dijo el maestro Gohan "-La vida se disfruta cuando se es libre" –Nadie se imaginaria al menos que ambo, tomaríamos semejante decisión pero no me arrepiento de haber dado muerte a aquel sujeto. -En aquel momento todo se mantenía en calma.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con mi decisión? –Pregunto Vegeta, Bardok cerro suavemente aquel guardapelo.

-Será difícil convencerla, ella quería que el maestro Gohan fuera quien le pusiera el nombre al niño cuando naciera, pero párese que tendrá que esperar. –Bardok se puso de píe y camino rumbo a la salida. –Esta misma noche te avisare. –Y sin decir algo mas salio del gran salón Vegeta quedo solo en aquel lugar, miro una vez mas aquella pantalla camino asta la mesa y presiono un botón la imagen cambio, en esta ocasión era el interior de una casa no era una imagen si no un video reprodujo el mismo, alguien caminaba dentro de la casa. Esta se encontraba a oscuras aquella persona se movía por lo que parecía la sala, de ahí se introdujo a un pequeño corredor hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta, lentamente empujo la misma dentro se encontraban dos personas, ambas dormían sin percatarse de que en ese momento alguien los miraba, aquel sujeto se acerco a ellos y los observo, Vegeta detuvo la imagen las personas quienes se encontraban en esa casa eran Bardok y Gine.

-No dejare que nada ni nadie les haga daño, aquellos años de sufrimientos nunca regresaran. – Sin decir algo mas se retiro del gran salón, la ciudad se mantenía tranquila esta era la primera de cuatro ciudades mas grandes del mundo. Sin embargo aquella tranquilidad era de alguna manera fingida, la gente podía percatarse de que había mas soldados de lo casual de cuarta, tercera y segunda clase todos ellos dirigidos por los de primera clase, el ejercito del rey Vegeta era uno de los mas preparados militarmente, se dividía en cuatro clases y una ultima conocida como "Elite" cada una de ellas se diferenciaba por algo en particular. Los de Cuarta clase eran aquellos que vestían una armadura la cual los protegía en casi la totalidad del cuerpo, incluía un casco protección para el pecho, piernas, brazos y junto con todo esto llevaban consigo un arma la cual era algo parecido a un guante, este se coloca justo entre el antebrazo y la muñeca en el pulgar se encontraba el gatillo, el arma tenia un total de veintidós disparos. Si bien no era tan potente si podía detener o inmovilizar a algunos enemigos, la cuarta clase se apoyaba en estas armas para poder combatir por otro lado el casco tenia una doble función la cual era de comunicación y de localización de energía. La tercera clase era casi similar portaban la armadura y el arma sin embargo había dos diferencias, la primera ya no poseían el casco sino el Scouter este tiene la misma función que el casco pero con la diferencia de que se podía identificar el nivel de fuerza y energía de cualquier ser vivo de ahí que se distinguía el rango, la segunda era en su forma de combatir esta se centraba mas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo su fuerza velocidad eran mas desarrolladas, incluso eran mas agresivos al momento de pelear. La segunda clase era mas predomínate, dejaban de usar la mayor parte de la armadura solo poseían el peto. Es aquí lo que los distinguía de las dos primeras, el peto servia solo para cubrir el abdomen, la espalda así como el pecho. El Scouter se mantenía como principal herramienta pero había algo que era por lo cual era la diferencia el arma que las dos primeras usaban simplemente desaparecía, los soldados que llegaba a este rango ya desarrollaban la energía necesaria para poder ser lanzada, sin necesidad de tener alguna herramienta. En cuanto a su forma de combate, esta era más desarrollada que la anterior pero había un detalle cada soldado de esa clase tenían un límite, al final el desgaste de energía era más constante así que el tiempo que era usada se aprovechaba para derrotar o destruir a los enemigos. La primera clase era más desarrollada su forma de combate así como su energía duraba por más tiempo, pero al igual que la segunda tenía un límite con respecto su forma de vestir era igual que la segunda clase. Sin embargó por encima de todas ellas había una clase solo conocida como Elite la información de aquella clase simplemente es desconocida, solo se sabia de dos personas que pertenecían a esa clase el rey Vegeta y Bardok eso era la único que se sabia. Así el día en que fue convocada la reunión, las cuatro clases vigilaban y protegían la ciudad esto para la gente no era bueno y sabían muy bien que era inútil preguntarle a algún soldado que estaba sucediendo, ya que estos no responderían a sus preguntas. Era mas del medio día el sol se mostraba aun mas reluciente si bien la época era primavera, para mucho esta era una época de mayor actividad ya que por esa temporada comenzaba las preliminares del torneo de las artes marciales, así que la ciudad se mantenía mas activa que de costumbre. Y en entre toda la gente que caminaban por las calles se encontraban dos sujetos que caminaban de manera tranquila, el primero era alto de tez blanca y de gran corpulencia su aspecto mostraba que no era bueno hablarle, su forma de vestir era simple con el torso hacia arriba descubierto, un pantalón tipo militar al igual que botas. El segundo era mas bajo de tez morena, pero a diferencia del sujeto anterior este bestia mas llamativo un pantalón morado al igual que la camisa y por ultimo una gabardina color naranja, sin embargo lo que mas lo destacaba era un sombrero de color verde y un par de anteojos de color negro por ultimo sus zapatos tal como el sombreo era verde, este sujeto era bastante llamativo ambos caminaban de forma tranquila por momentos el sujeto de baja estatura sonreía después de caminar por un rato los dos se detuvieron justo en un pequeño parque, ubicaron sus miradas en un edificio este era la Corporación Capsula sin decir nada ambos continuaron su recorrido, casi al mismo tiempo dos soldados de cuarta clase se cruzaron por sus camino.

-Baya nunca pensé que llegaría este día. –Decía uno de los jóvenes.

-Lo mismo pienso nunca me imagine que fuera tan rápido mi asignación, aun cuando tengo poco de haber terminado mi entrenamiento. –En aquel momento este mismo joven se detuvo.

¿-Que pasa? - Pregunto el muchacho pero su compañero no le dijo nada, solo le indico con la mirada al verlo notaron aquellos dos sujetos.

-Es extraño. –Comento el primero.

-¿Extraño?-No entiendo. –Expreso confundido el segundo.

- Esos dos sujetos.- La vestimenta de uno de ellos-¿Dónde lo ha visto? – Se decía así mismo quedándose pensativo, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron como si despertara de una pesadilla incluso su respiración se acelero. –Ese uniforme. –Hablo asombrado su compañero lo miro extrañado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Le pregunto, en aquel momento el sujeto mas alto se detuvo y con aquella mirada de seriedad los miro.

-Ese uniforme pertenece. –Pero ya era tarde de inmediato aquel sujeto dirigió su mano hacia ambos soldados una esfera de energía se formo, de inmediato el casco de ambos localizó esa energía para cuando el segundo soldado intento reaccionar ya era tarde, aquel sujeto ataco dándoles de lleno a ambos. Una fuerte explosión alerto a los demás escuadrones la nube de humo se podía ver a varias calles de distancia, solo bastaron unos minutos para que el primer escuadrón llegara este era comandado por Fasha, cada soldado se mantenía atento ante cualquier sorpresa que surgiera la Señora, como era conocida toco su Scouter pero este no localizó nada miraba el rededor del lugar hasta que localizó algo, era débil camino hacia donde se localizaba aquella energía esta se encontraba debajo de escombros. Con un solo movimiento de su mano ordeno que varios de sus soldados que comenzaran a quitarlos, unos minutos después eran los dos soldados quienes se encontraban ahí, Fasha se acerco a uno de ellos quien aun se encontraba con vida.

-¿Qué sucedió? Le pregunto el soldado la miro con dificultad, de inmediato Fasha le quito el casco.

-Señora son dos hombre y uno de ellos fue el que ataco su poder es grande. –Fue todo lo que le dijo en ese momento el joven moría, Fasha se puso de pie y toco suavemente su Scouter.

-¿Toma me escuchas? – En un principio no se escuchaba alguna respuesta por parte de el.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le contesto.

-Han llegado son dos. –Le dijo mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

-Baya no pensé que fuera tan rápido. –En ese momento Toma saco sus cigarrillos tomo uno y lo encendió dándole una levé fumada. –Espero que sean más entretenidos, que los anteriores. –Fumo una vez más.

-Es mejor que estés alerta su poder es grande, con un solo ataque pudo destruir por lo menos siete cuadras ya he mandado a traer a los sistemas de ayuda, no se que dirección tomaron. –Toma no le contesto, sabia que en aquel momento el sonreía lo conocía muy bien.

-No te preocupes ya los veo. –Fue todo lo que dijo y dio una fumada más, ambos sujetos caminaban de forma tranquila como si nada estuviera pasando. Toma los miro con el Scouter, pero este no le mostraba algún indicio del nivel de ambos.

-¿Señor? –Hablo uno de los soldados, cada uno de su equipo lo miraba mujeres y hombres se preguntaban -¿Qué aria? –La respuesta vino casi de inmediato sin decir nada como era su costumbre camino hacia ambos sujetos parecía que se burlaba de ellos, los soldados miraban atentos ante lo que estaba ocurriendo sabían que cualquier momento iniciaría la batalla a unos metros de distancia los dos sujetos se detuvieron.

- Veo que la Red Ribbon no tardo mucho en mandar a su gente. –Comenzó diciéndoles. –Es gracioso pero si que Gero se ha superado, son tan parecidos a la gente que bien podrían vivir entre nosotros sin ninguna sospecha. –La forma en que se expresaba Toma les indicaba a los demás que la pelea, estaba por iniciar. -Me pregunto ¿-Que tan reales son? –Tomo su cigarro y lo lanzo hacia le mas alto, este choco con el pecho de este todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta, cuando el cigarrillo callo en el suelo aquel sujeto se abalanzó hacia Toma su velocidad tomo desprevenido a todos, ecepto al mismo Toma ya que este había detenido con su mano derecha el golpe de aquel sujeto. –Comienza a ponerse entretenido. – Sonrió al decir esto sabia que era su oportunidad, al ver que enemigo dejo totalmente descubierto su pecho la mano izquierda de Toma comenzó a brillar rápidamente y contraataco, su ataque dio de lleno en el pecho de aquel sujeto lanzándolo varios metros de distancia estrellándose justo en un auto, a esto le siguió una explosión en volviéndolo en llamas.

-¡Señor lo logro¡ -Hablo emocionado uno de los soldados, pero aquella emoción se esfumo al ver a Toma serio.

-Será mejor que se preparen ese androide atacara. –Cada uno de los soldados miro en dirección donde momento antes se había estrellado, de entre la llamas el androide salía caminando mostraba en su pecho un numero A 14. –Bueno al menos ya sabemos su número. –Y fue todo lo que dijo sin dar tiempo el androide ataco, y esta ves Toma no pudo detenerlo su velocidad como fuerza lo superaba enormemente, basto golpearlo con el hombro para lanzarlo a bastante distancia su escuadrón miro asombrado lo sucedido, el miedo se apodero de cada uno de ellos y sin pensarlo atacaron al androide, las armas se accionaron una gran cantidad de disparos se impactaron y una gran nube de polvo combinado con el homo mostraba la magnitud del ataque.

-¡Alto el fuego¡ -Grito otro soldado su voz los hizo reaccionar en aquel momento, todo se mantuvo en paz pero solo era fingido lo que vino después fue el final de aquella batalla, justo de entre aquella nube surgió el androide mas pequeño tomándolos por sorpresa y levantando ambos brazos el androide lanzo su ataque su poder impacto a los soldados.

-Rayos las cosas han comenzado a complicarse. –Se decía así mismo Toma mientras salía de los escombros, pero aun a pesar de eso sonrió. –Pero es esto lo que hace tan divertido. –Y de un solo impulso se lanzo ahora contra ambos androides, el primero en recibirlo fue el mas pequeño quien momentos antes había tacado al escuadrón de Toma, el androide ningún momento se inmuto ante Toma por el contrario se mantuvo tranquilo solo lo observaba, pero justo cuando Toma lanzaba su ataque aquel androide desapareció, esto lo tomo por sorpresa miro a su alrededor pero no lo encontraba de inmediato tomo su Scouter pero este tampoco lo localizaba hasta que ya era tarde, el androide la había tomado por sorpresa su ataque fue rápido y poderoso a pesar de ser mucho mas pequeño que Toma, la fuerza y velocidad que tenia lo superaban una rápida combinación de golpes se impactaban por todo su cuerpo. Toma no tenia forma de defenderse aquel androide mostraba cuán diferente era de el, todo termino cuando golpeo su abdomen con la rodilla derecha. El impacto hizo que Toma perdiera toda fuerza doblando su cuerpo hacia delante, su rostro era de sorpresa y dolor aprovechando su gran ventaja el androide con ambas manos lo golpeo en la espalda, el cuerpo de Toma se impacto en el suelo la fuerza era tal que el suelo se sumió a su alrededor, solo unos segundos le tomo para poder recuperar el sentido con lentitud intentaba ponerse de pie, pero cuando su vista miro hacia en frente ante el se encontraba el androide con el numero 14, mantenía su mano en dirección a el esta comenzó a brillar Toma sonrío. Sabia que era inútil hacer algo a esa distancia así que simplemente espero su fin, el androide se disponía a darle el golpe final pero en el momento que todo terminaba algo lo impacto alejándolo de Toma, al no sentir algún tipo de ataque hacia el abrió los ojos y justo frente a el se encontraba Pumbukin, el tercer miembro del escuadrón de Bardok y tercer comandante.

-Bien Toma, creo que esta noche tú invitaras los tragos. –Toma sonrío al ver a su amigo. –A demás odiaría ver a tu mujer enfadada ella da mas miedo que todo un ejercito de la Red Ribbon, si consideramos que tanto tu como Fasha son el uno para el otro bueno, lo mejor es que hoy no mueras. –En aquel momento le extendió la mano, Toma se puso de pie.

-Por desgracia estos sujetos son mas fuertes que nosotros, te sonara extraño lo que te voy a decir pero créeme cuando te digo esto, nosotros dos no somos rivales para ellos esta pelea la ganaron antes de comenzar. –Pumbukin no lo miro ni expreso nada, que reclamara aquello dicho por su amigo.

-Bueno si ese es el caso creo que ese trago tardara en llegar. –Para ese momento ambos androides ya se encontraban juntos y listos para atacar, tanto Toma como Pumbukin se quitaron los Scouter al igual que sus oponente se alistaron y de un solo impulso comenzaron su ataque, los dos androides respondieron de la misma manera lejos de ahí Fasha quien se encontraba aun en el lugar del primer ataque, se sorprendió al ver una gran explosión. Sin esperar se dirigió a aquel lugar, su aura aumento considerablemente al estar por encima de los edificios tardo muy poco en llegar, al ver la magnitud de la batalla bajo rápidamente de inmediato busco en todos lugares, pero su localizador no encontraba signos de vida su rostro mostraba preocupación, miraba en todas direcciones hasta que pudo ver lo que parecía una mano, corrió en esa dirección había una persona que se encontraba debajo escombros esa persona era Toma.

-¡Toma¡ -Le hablo y fue su voz la que lo despertó era la imagen mas hermosa que veía levantó su mano tocando el rostro de Fasha.

-Son muy poderosos. –Hablo con dificultad. –Dile a Bardok que se dirigen rumbo a la Corporación Capsula. –Fue todo lo que le dijo y perdió el sentido Fasha soltó un par de lagrimas sobre el acaricio su rostro, estaba vivo pero inconsciente era un alivio toco su Scouter en el palacio Bardok se mantenía con varios de los escuadrones hasta que su Scouter se encendió.

-¿Qué sucede Fasha? –Pregunto.

-Bardok, Toma y Pumbukin fueron derrotados al igual que sus escuadrones. –Guardo silencio el sabia que eso no era bueno. –Ambos se dirigen rumbo a la Corporación Capsula. –Esto ultimo dejo sorprendido a Bardok Gine se encontraba ahí, sin decir nada corrió rumbo a las afueras del palacio una vez ahí salio volando a toda velocidad, pero para cuando Bardok se dirigía a la Corporación los dos androides ya se encontraban a las afueras de este. La alerta en la ciudad ya se había dado, la gente de inmediato se alejo dentro de la Corporación varios escuadrones se encontraba resguardando el lugar, ambos androides llegaron hasta las grandes puertas de cristal lentamente el androide 14 levantó su mano momentos después las puertas estallaban.

-¡Disparen¡ -Se escucho la voz de uno de los soldados el ataque fue total, sin embargo al detenerse lo que se presento ante ellos los dejo casi paralizados, ninguno de los dos androides tenia al menos un rasguño y fue el mas pequeño quien se adelanto a su compañero, quien hasta ese momento hizo algo sonrío juntando sus dos manos y lanzo su poder impactando a todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. La fuerza de aquel ataque fue de tal que el mismo edificio se sacudió fuertemente la gente se sostenía de lo que podía, dentro del laboratorio del Dr Brief al igual que Jade se percataron de eso de inmediato Brief corrió a uno de sus monitores, la imagen de uno de los androides se mostró era el A14, Brief se sorprendió al verlo y como si este se percatara de esto miro la cámara un segundo después la cámara era destruida.

¿-Doctor? –Le hablo Gine, Brief la miro sabia que ambos androides iban por el.

-Gine escúchame con atención quiero que salgas de aquí, este lugar no es seguro. –Se acerco a ella.

-¿Pero que sucede? –Le pregunto, Brief la tomo por los hombros.

- Escúchame no hay tiempo para explicaciones, debes salir de aquí. –Gine no comprendía que sucedía aquello le atemorizaba pero sin preguntar obedeció, sin embargo en el momento que se retiraba el suelo del laboratorio fue destruido, Brief protegió a Gine. ¿-Te encuentras bien? –Le pregunto ella lo miro con miedo, Gine afirmo con la cabeza ambos se mantenía atentos en ese momento de aquel suelo destruido surgieron los dos androides, Brief sabia que escapar era inútil así que hizo lo mas razonable se coloco delante de Gine, los androides los miraron A14 levantó su mano en dirección de ellos esta comenzó a brillar, Gine cerro los ojos a su mente vinieron las imágenes de sus hermana su hijo y en especial de Bardok pero sucedió que en ese preciso momento algo detuvo todo aquello.

¡-Gine¡ -Escucho la voz de Bardok, con una gran velocidad ataco al androide A14 con un certero golpe el cuerpo de aquel androide destruyó cuanta pared se encontró a su paso, al final salio del edifico el cuerpo de este descendió estrellándose en la calle principal, Bardok vio que el mas pequeño se disponía a atacar pero no le dio tiempo tomándolo por el rostro lo lanzo fuera del edificio, por un momento todo fue silencio.

¡-Bardok¡ -Escucho su nombre al girar lo primero que vio fue a Gine corriendo hacia el, ella lo abrasó Bardok no dijo nada simplemente la tomo entre sus brazos.

¿-Estas bien? Le pregunto Gine lo miro y afirmo con la cabeza, Bardok sonrió al ver su repuesta. –Bien me alegro, te prometí que regresaría por ti. –Ambos se separaron. –Por desgracia esto aun no termina, Dr usted y Gine tienen que salir de aquí eso dos androides no tardaran en regresar. –Gine lo tomo de la mano.

-¿Pero los combatirás tu solo? –Bardok sonrío.

-No te preocupes se que no será nada fácil, pero al final siempre me emociona el saber que combatiré con alguien tan fuerte. –Bardok la miro Gine se mantenía preocupada, con suavidad le tomo el rostro y le acaricio la mejilla. –Regresare lo que mas me importa es verte a ti junto con mi hijo. –Le acarició el vientre y con aquella expresión se alejo de ella.

-Vamos Gine el estará bien. –Le dijo el Dr Brief y los dos se dirigieron rumbo a uno de los elevadores de escape, Bardok se en camino en dirección de los androides hasta que llego a la orilla toco su Scooter pero no localizó a ninguno de ellos, Bardok miraba en todos lados se mantenía atento pero al igual que el lejos de ahí en una base militar alguien también lo miraba.

-Bien veamos de que estas echo. –Se escucho a alguien quien se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro iluminado solamente por el monitor, hablaba en voz baja mientras miraba lo que sucedía en aquel momento llego otra persona quien se coloco a su derecha.

-Señor ¿-Cree que los androides logren su objetivo? –Pregunto el segundo sujeto.

-Creer no es una manera de definirlo a decir verdad los dos serán destruidos, pero será una manera de prepararlos para presentarme ante ellos por el momento será entretenido, disfrútalo soldado. – Aquel hombre sonrió.

Un saludo a todos y espero que se encuentren bien, bueno he aquí el siguiente capitulo espero y sea de su agrado por desgracia no me será posible el subirlo los jueves tendrá que ser los domingos, entre el trabajo y los estudios me es mas difícil tener un poco mas de tiempo, en fin espero y tener una oportunidad para subirlo antes bueno sin mas me despido que estén bien y nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes utilizados en este Fic pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Ezined es una creación de Ultimecia Sephiroth_girl.

Capitulo.3.

-Bardok se mantuvo en la orilla del edificio se mantenía atento ante algún movimiento de ambos androides, pero no había señales de ninguno de los dos esto no era extraño sabia de ante mano que ningún Scouter era capas de localizarlos, así que simplemente se lo quito manteniéndose alerta descendió y una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo el ataque por parte de sus oponentes llego la diferencia que mostraba Bardok era enorme, ambos lo atacaron al mismo tiempo una gran cantidad de golpes eran lanzados por parte de los dos, pero Bardok esquivaba y detenía los mismos era una pelea de gran velocidad pero llego un momento en que ambos androides se detuvieron, quedando de un lado y de otro de Bardok.

-Se entregaron. –Y estiro ambos brazos de sus manos salío expulsado su ataque la energía alcanzó a los dos androides, ambos androides solo alcanzaron a cruzar los brazos para protegerse pero no era suficiente, el poder de Bardok los golpeo con gran fuerza sin embargo los dos eran insensibles ante el dolor , A 14 comenzó a caminar pero Bardok lo atacó rápidamente su velocidad era aun mayor que anteriormente, sus golpes impactaban por todo el cuerpo del androide su ataque termino al colocar su mano en el pecho de su oponente y con una expulsión de energía, el cuerpo del androide desapareció Bardok se detuvo todo indicaba que había terminado el combate pero su expresión decía todo lo contrario. Y no estaba lejos de la verdad de entre aquella nube de polvo y humo, el androide se mostró.-Bien parece que tomara más tiempo de lo que suponía. –Bardok sonrío, el esperaba que así fuera. –Bueno esta vez no me contendré. –Con tranquilidad comenzó a quitarse parte de su armadura, sus brazaletes las hombreras dejando solo el peto, se masajeo suavemente las muñecas. –Bien continuemos. -En esta ocasión fueron los dos quienes combatieron al mismo tiempo, el choque entre los dos fue casi brutal, todo a su alrededor retumbo los cristales de los autos como de los comercios estallaron, era increíble verlos para ese momento varios escuadrones llegaron Fasha era una de ellas.

-Es increíble. –Exclamo uno de los soldados de tercera clase, ella lo miro tenia razón era la primera vez que veía algo así.

-Ahora entiendo por que Toma lo respeta, su poder va mas allá de cualquier soldado de primera clase no creo que pudiera ver alguien que pueda superarlo. –Todos se mantenían atentos a lo que ocurría, que no se percataron de que el otro androide llegaba detrás de Bardok incluso el no se dio cuenta. En ese momento el androide ataco expulsando su energía, esta impacto la espalda de Bardok el golpe lo lazo a varios metros de distancia, pero aun con aquel golpe sorpresivo pudo recuperarse rápidamente había humo saliendo de su armadura.

- De no haber sido por la armadura, ya estaría fuera de combate. –Bardok los observo pudo ver como el mas pequeño sonreía. – Párese que será más entretenido. – Se preparaba para continuar la pelea cuando algo lo detuvo, al mirar al cielo vio a alguien no expreso nada solo regreso su mirada a los dos androides. –Tardaste mucho…. Vegeta. -Fue todo lo que dijo todos quienes se encontraban en ese momento mirando, sintieron un cambio en la atmósfera que los desconcertó fue cuando se percataron de la presencia del rey.

-¿Cuándo llego? –Se pregunto Fasha, Vegeta descendió hasta colocarse junto a Bardok.

-Veo que te están causando problemas. –Le dijo en un tono algo sarcástico.

-Créeme cuando te digo esto esos dos androides son mas poderosos, que todos los anteriores. –Bardok tomo un pequeño pañuelo de su peto este era rojo, tranquilamente se lo coloco en la frente. –Bien la pelea será más pareja. –Su expresión era de total seriedad lo que indicaba que combatiría con toda su fuerza, en ese momento y tras lanzar un fuerte grito Bardok de un solo impulso se dirigió hacia los dos androides, en el momento que lanzaba su golpe los dos androides se separaron. El más pequeño subió por encimas de los edificios de inmediato contraataco, una serie de ataques lanzados a gran velocidad dieron de lleno en donde se encontraba Bardok, todo indicaba que había logrado vencerlo pero estaba muy lejos de eso en aquel momento Bardok apareció justo por encima de su cabeza, el androide se percato de eso pero ya era tarde, con ambas manos Bardok lo golpeo en la cabeza lanzándolo al suelo a gran velocidad he impactándolo con gran fuerza en el concreto.

-Su….Su velocidad y fuerza aumentaron. –Exclamo uno de los soldados incluso en su voz se notaba miedo, aun cuando no lo mencionaba Fasha miraba asombrada lo que acontecía ante ella, esto estaba mas allá de lo que imaginaba.

-Así que esto es lo que significa ser un soldado de elite. –Se decía así misma en aquel momento de algo mas se percato, la batalla había comenzado y aun en las calles se encontraba gente eso no era nada bueno y podría llevar a una tragedia más grande, que el ver a los dos combatir y morir. -¡Pongan atención todos¡ -Cada uno de los soldados la miro. -¡En estos momentos el rey y Bardok combaten contra los dos androides, así que estas son las ordenes cada uno de ustedes tiene que alejar lo mas rápido a todos los civiles, que aun se encuentren cerca no sabemos cuanto durara esta pelea pero no nos quedaremos a averiguarlo así que muévanse¡ -Ante la orden todos se movilizaron sin perder el tiempo, de esto se percato el rey Vegeta quien sonrío ante la acción de ella.

-Bien podré combatir sin preocuparme. – El rey Vegeta miro A14 y tranquilamente cruzo sus brazos. –Bueno veamos que puedes hacer. –Y tras aquellas palabras inicio el combate, el androide avanzó de un solo impulso y sin mas lo ataco pero sucedió algo el androide lanzaba una gran cantidad de golpes, pero por mas veloces que eran ninguno podía al menos tocar al rey Vegeta, este solo se limitaba a esquivar todos los golpes, hasta que detuvo uno de los tantos golpes. -¿Es todo lo que tienes? –De pronto sin soltarle la mano el rey lanzo su golpe, basto con una patada justo en el abdomen la fuerza de esta hizo que el androide saliera por los aires cual muñeco, terminando dentro de uno de los edificios que se encontró a su paso. –Eres patético. –Vegeta miraba de forma tranquila, sin embargo ante el surgía del edifico el androide se acercaba sin apresurarse. –Seria una pena que la batalla terminara tan pronto. –Y nuevamente el androide ataco al rey, en esta ocasión la batalla fue mas rápida al grado de que Vegeta detenía algunos los golpes. –¡Bien eso es pelea con todo tu poder¡ –Le decía todo lo que se encontraba en el camino de los cuatro era destruido, no importaba lo que fuera y de no haber sido por el escuadrón de Fasha, muchas vidas se habrían perdido el androide mas pequeño ataco de manera sorpresiva a Bardok tomándolo por la espalda Vegeta pudo escuchar el grito de Bardok, esto fue un grave error A14 tomo esta distracción como ventaja y ataco al rey, este no tuvo tiempo de protegerse su oponente lo tomo por el rostro sin detenerse se dirigió a uno de los edificios, el rey solo lo sujetaba de los antebrazos pero todo era inútil el impacto contra el concreto fue inevitable, una parte del edificio colapso sobre el.

-¡Rey Vegeta¡ -Grito Fasha, un silencio sepulcral se formo.

-¡Ey Vegeta esto ya tardo demasiado¡ -Se escucho la voz de Bardok quien en ese momento se ponía de pie, el lugar donde se encontraba el rey comenzó a temblar hasta que todo salio volando por los aires el rey se encontraba con las ropas ya rotas, pero aun con semejante ataque Vegeta sonrío.

-Es una lastima por un momento me imagine que seria una mejor pelea, bueno creo que es mejor terminar con esto -¡Terminemos con esto Bardok¡ - En esta ocasión todo dio una cambio total Bardok coloco sus codos a sus costados, su expresión cambio era de total esfuerzo en aquel momento todo comenzó a temblar a esto le siguió un fuerte grito, al mismo tiempo Bradok levanto sus brazos cruzándolos su grito aumento y todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor salio expulsado Bardok bajo los brazos de manera agresiva y como si nada hubiera ocurrido todo se tranquilizo, Fasha quien en ese momento junto con su escuadrón mantenían un perímetro vigilado miraban lo acontecido los Scouters y cascos de cada uno de ellos estallo, en un principio no entendían que sucedía pero fue Fasha quien miro de que se trataba su expresión fue de total asombro. Ante ellos se mostraba Bardok pero este era totalmente diferente una aura de color plateado lo cubría por completo, al mismo tiempo se pudo escuchar el grito por parte de rey al mirarlo este también tenia la misma aura, Bardok miro al androide y de un solo impulso se dirigió hacia el este, era tan fuerte que el mismo concreto de la calle se hizo pedazos de igual manera sucedía con el edifico donde se encontraba el rey, fue aquí donde todo cambio ambos androides se prepararon pero todo fue inútil el ataque por parte de Bardok y Vegeta fue rápido, ninguno de los pudo al menos protegerse. Para cada uno de los que miraban aquella batalla les era difícil poder seguirlos, si bien su velocidad anteriormente era grande lo que mostraba en esta ocasión era superior, la gran variedad de golpes daban de lleno en los dos androides todo duro solo unos minutos.

-Increíble. –Se expreso uno de los soldados, ambos androides estaban en muy malas condiciones el ataque había sido poderoso Bardok y el rey se mantenían frente a ellos, la diferencia entre todos ellos era enorme ni Bardok ni el rey estaban al menos agitados, en aquel momento Bardok levantó su brazo hasta su pecho esta comenzó a brillar intensamente.

-Todo se termina aquí. – El A14 observo que Bardok se encontraba desprotegido he impulsándose ataco algo en aquellas palabras de Bardok eran ciertas, "Todo terminaría" al faltar solo unos metro Bardok lanzo una esfera no mas grande que una pelota, esta golpeo al androide y sencillamente se detuvo nadie se explicaba que fue lo que había sucedido pero no había necesidad de alguna explicación, un momento después el androide estallo quedando solo una cortina de humo.

-Así que ese es su máximo ataque. -Dijo Fasha asombrada pero solo fue por un momento, de inmediato dirigió su mirada al rey este se mantenía tranquilo.

-Bien creo que tu compañero se ha ido. –Y por primera vez sonreía. –Me párese que tu también te iras. –El androide se mantuvo sin ninguna expresión, Vegeta bajo sus brazos y extendió sus dedos lo que ocurrió después de eso fue extraño, el rey simplemente apareció detrás del androide todo quedo inmóvil como si el mismo tiempo se hubiera detenido, el androide dio vuelta y se dispuso a atacarlo pero en el momento que daba el primer paso simplemente estallo.

-¿Pero que demonios fue eso?- Se pregunto Fasha.

-Me párese que Gero se ha superado. –Se expresaba de manera algo sarcástica Bardok, Vegeta sonrío ante el comentario.

-Si se a que te refieres. –El rey miro a Fasha y le indico que se acercara. –En anteriores ocasiones las batallas han sido -"Fáciles"- Pero en esta ocasión no fue así es como si esos dos androides, hubieran sido creados para nosotros. –Bardok se acerco a los restos de uno y tomo un pedazo de metal lo miro detenidamente.

-Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que utilizamos el máximo de nuestro poder. –Bardok se mostraba serio al decir esto.

-Lo que significa que sus ataques a futuro serán más fuertes. –En aquel momento Fasha descendía y se presentaba ante el rey.-Fasha comunícate de inmediato con los de mas escuadrones, así como a la seguridad y los sistemas de ayuda revisen en todos lados y que se encarguen de los heridos. –En aquel momento Fasha tomo un segundo Scouters y lo encendió casi de inmediato recibió un mensaje ella lo tomo.

-Mi señor es para usted. – Se lo entrego Vegeta lo tomo y hablo con alguien después de unos minutos se lo regreso.

-Me llamo Satán supo de lo que paso, ya ha mandado equipos para ayudar en la ciudad. –Parecía que todo comenzaba a normalizarse, pero el rostro de ambos decía lo contrario.

Lo mejor será que esta misma noche ambas se vayan. –Vegeta lo miro, hasta hace poco Bardok no estaba convencido de que Gine se fuera pero después de aquella pelea cambio, y era el mismo quien se lo decía.

-En ese caso regresemos al palacio Fasha dejo todo a tu cargo. –En ese momento los dos comenzaron a levitar Fasha hizo una reverencia obedeciendo la orden, sin algo más que decir los dos se fueron durante su trayecto ninguno de los dos menciono algo, mantenían en sus pensamientos a Akia y Gine deseaban que ninguna de las dos les ocurriera algo, ambos se mantenían atentos a sus pensamientos que no se percataron que estaban por llegar al palacio, hasta que notaron que a las afueras del mismo alguien los saludaba eran ellas ambas se encontraban a las afueras del palacio, Gine y Akai cuando ambos descendieron Gine corrió hacia Bardok abrazándolo, el correspondió de la misma manera ella lloraba.

-Te prometí que regresaría. – Ella lo miro Bardok se mostraba tranquilo sonreía al verla pero aquella expresión cambio. –Debemos hablar. – Los cuatro entraron al palacio la siguientes horas que transcurrieron fueron difíciles, en especial para Gine que por momentos se negaba a irse pero al final acepto durante la tarde de aquel día se preparo todo para que la reina y su hermana salieran, la orden era directa nadie a excepción de cuatro personas sabían en donde se encontraban, dos de ellos eran Bardok Vegeta y además de ellos los pilotos que las llevarían a aquel lugar, fue casi al anochecer cuando Akai y Gine se fueron esa misma noche el rey convocó a una reunión de emergencia. En ella se encontraban todos los comandantes a nivel mundial, durante esta se planeo el ataque mas grande que se había planeado su objetivo no era otro que la Red Ribbon, cuando aparecieron los primeros rayos del sol el ejercito de los Sayayin comenzó su ataque el plan era incuestionable, todo se definía en algo atacar y destruir toda base todo lugar de ese ejercito que había provocado tantos conflictos. Nada se cuestiono cada uno de los soldados, estuvieron de acuerdo con lo planeado aquel plan se efectuó y una batalla sin precedente se realizó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo los soldados de de la Red Ribbon, temieron, el ejercito de los Sayayin destruía toda base de la Red Ribbon pero no era algo no era fácil aun cuando sabían que morirían, los soldados combatían de manera mas agresiva la batalla duro por mas de un mes, y asombrosamente aquel inmenso ejercito se redujo eran menos los lugares en los cuales se encontraban las bases, algunas de ellas ya se encontraban abandonadas desde hacia tiempo. Al llegar el tercer mes todo había terminado para el rey Vegeta fue el día mas feliz de su vida por fin todo había terminado, lo que duro por años se termino en tres meces la noticia llego a todos lados del mundo, la gente por fin se encontraba feliz tranquila contenta por aquel tiempo el segundo hijo de Bardok nació algo que termino por llenar de gozó a uno de los guerreros de elite, no fue si no hasta el cuarto mes que Bardok y Gine se reencontraron el encuentro estuvo lleno de felicidad, aun cuando no pudo estar en el parto el simple echo de estar frente a su esposa y sus dos hijos, hacia que todo aquello que paso simplemente se olvidara. Los días que siguieron fueron de tranquilidad, por desgracia todo aquello era temporal alguien ya planeaba la forma de dar su golpe principal, en una de las pocas bases de la Red Ribbon que quedaban se encontraba aquel sujeto quien meses antes observara la pelea de Bardok y Vegeta contra los dos androides, mantenía su vista en la pantalla veía como la gente se regocijaba por su victoria ante aquella escena sonrío maléficamente.

-Disfruten tanto como puedan ha eso que llaman victoria, piensen que sus vidas estará mejor, al final todo se derrumbara. –En aquel momento una de las puertas se habría y entraba otra persona, de inmediato hizo una reverencia ante aquel hombre.

-Señor sus ordenes. –Le dijo mantenía la cabeza agachada, se podía ver el miedo que le tenia.

-Todo esta saliendo como lo predije cada paso fue dado y la reacción de ellos es la correcta, estas son las ordenes quiero que cada soldado se aleje, se esconda, que desaparezcan de la faz de este mundo diles que se preparen para resurgir y cuando eso suceda cada uno de ellos morirá.-Aquel hombre sonrío ante sus propias palabras. –Soldado Zarbon dile a Dr Maki Gero que comience con el experimento, no importa cuanto le tome pero quiero que mejore a los androides además tu al igual que Dodoria también desperezcan -¿Quedo claro? –Zarbon sintió un escalofrió, aquellas palabras le decían que en verdad estaba molesto.

-Señor sus órdenes se efectuaran de inmediato. –Trago un poco de saliva. –¿Señor su padre y su hermano también serán informados de esto? – Guardo silencio.

-Eso no será necesario para este momento los dos ya saben de todo esto, estoy mas que seguro que mi padre ya a comenzado a retirar a sus soldados, al igual que mi hermano así que todo comience cuanto antes, la caída del rey Vegeta esta cerca. –La forma en que se expresaba al final le mostraba a Zarbon el gran deseo de su venganza.

-Así se hará señor Freezer. –Zarbon se puso de pie y después de hacer una reverencia se retiro, dejándolo solo Freezer miraba al rey y Bardok tomo una copa con vino la levanto brindando.

-Brindo por que lo que les resta de vida y que esta sea placentera. –Y bebió dejo la copa con tranquilidad sobre la mesa y se retiro.

-3 meces mas tarde.

-Había transcurrido un tiempo desde la supuesta caída de la Red Ribbon, durante el mismo no se vio a algún soldado del ejército la vida en toda ciudad era tranquila, incluso se había creado algo parecido a un torneo de artes marciales mas pequeño que el original, la vida de la gente y en especial de Vegeta y Bardok era agradable esto daba la oportunidad de por fin ponerle el nombre al segundo hijo de Gine, el nombramiento del niño se había retraso por la batalla contra la Red Ribbon muchos caminos fueron bloqueados y esto detuvo por completo, el viaje de Son Gohan pero al final de aquella batalla Gine pudo comunicarse con el. En la platica acordaron que vendría a la ciudad para ponerle el nombre al niño, Son Gohan le hizo una petición le pidió que fuera en un lugar apartado de todo bullicio, tanto Bardok como Gine aceptaron la petición Bardok se dio a la tarea de buscar un lugar, al final encontró un pueblo acorde a lo que su maestro les sugirió también les pidió a los dos algo antes de que el le pusiera el nombre, el niño debía de tener un nombre temporal era una costumbre que tenia Son Gohan ambos pensaron en mil nombres, pero ninguno les gusto hasta que fue Akai quien les sugirió uno el nombre pertenecía nada menos que al abuelo de Bardok, quien había combatido contra el antiguo rey junto con Son Gohana alado de ellos Vegeta y Bardok lograron cambiar todo el pasado que perjudicaba al mismo mundo. El nombre era Kakaroto, era temporal hasta que Son Gohan le otorgara el nombre y ese día llego la celebración seria privada nada de espectáculos nada de escándalos, solo aquellos que se conocían el lugar se encontraba bastante retirado de la ciudad, no era muy conocido y para llegar era necesario usar vehículos Vegeta ya había prevenido eso. Así el día llego todo se encontraba listo, los primero en llegar ahí serian Bardok y Gine los demás los alcanzarían y una mañana ambos guardaban lo necesario para el viaje, varias maletas ya se encontraban en la puerta, por un tiempo todo era subir, bajar, guardar, hasta que todo termino.

-Bien creo que es todo. –Aquello dicho por Bardok era algo sarcástico, lo que de inmediato molesto a Gine.

-Y de que te quejas tú también llevas bastante equipaje. –Le contesto.

-Si pero resulta que mi equipaje es cinco veces menos que lo tuyo. –Le señalo y era verdad, por lo menos Gine tenía unas diez maletas mientras que el dos.

-Bueno si consideras que en ellas llevó todo lo que necesitan tus dos hijos, en ese caso también es culpa de ellos. –Esto último provocó que Bardok comenzara a reírse, lo que dejo sorprendida a su esposa.¿-Pero que es lo gracioso?- Le preguntó Bardok no dejaba de reírse hasta que paro.

-No te enojes simplemente me pareció gracioso la forma en lo mencionaste, pero si llevar tanto te hace feliz esta bien lleváremos tanto como quieras. –La voz de Bardok sonaba tranquila algo que le gustaba a ella.

-Bueno en ese caso no hay mas que llevar, vamos nuestro vuelo esta por salir. – Pasaron un par de horas cuando por fin los dos se disponían a irse.

-Bien es todo vámonos. –En el momento que Bardok habría la puerta para que entrara Gine, el Scouter de Bardok se encendió era una llamada la cual tomo pero esta no era para el.

-Es para ti es el Dr Bride. –Gine se extraño por esto, pero tomo la llamada esta no duro mucho.

-¿Pasa algo? Le pregunto, ella solo suspiro.

-No sucede nada malo solo que el Dr me quiere ver, párese que uno de los informes fue cerrado por error y no hay nadie quien lo pueda abrir ecepto yo. –Gine miro a su hijo quien en ese momento dormía. –Párese que tendrás que adelantarte. –Suspiro, pero sonrió miro a su esposo este se mantenía serio la idea no le agradaba. –Vamos no te molestes solo será por dos días, además así podrás pasar mas tiempo con tu hijo veras como pasado mañana todos estaremos juntos con el abuelo Gohan, además el llegara antes que nosotros y tu tendrás el tiempo que querías para platicar con el. –Ante tales sugerencias Bardok tuvo que resignarse.

-Bueno que se le va hacer, en ese caso te llevaré a los laboratorios Capsula supongo que tu te iras con Akai y Vegeta. –Gine acento confirmando lo anterior. –Bueno Raditz no estará solo me agrada la idea recuerdo que cuando se mantenía la batalla contra la Red Ribbon, llego un momento en que deseaba estar a tu lado -¿Pero sabes?- Al final el sacrificio valió la pena, el tiempo que he pasado desde aquella batalla han sido de tranquilidad. –Gine quien en ese momento tenia en brazos a Kakaroto miro a Bardok, el se mantenía mirando el camino con tranquilidad lo tomo del rostro al verla ella lo beso.

-Gracias. –Fue todo lo que le dijo ya que en ese momento llegaban a la Corporación Capsula, Gine descendió del vehículo aun mantenía a su hijo en sus brazos. –Bueno nos vemos ya llevas todo lo necesario para el niño, espero no tengas ningún problema. –Bardok se acerco a ella y tomo al bebe después de besarla, una vez mas subió al vehiculó.

-Bueno nos vemos en dos días. –Se despidió de Gine después de encender el vehículo este se elevo, ella aun los miraba cuando comenzó a alejarse y mientras veía como se alejaba sintió por primera vez un dolor en su corazón, era algo inexplicable se quedo ahí hasta que llano los vio y con esa sensación entro a la Corporación. Bardok no tubo algún problema por llegar al aeropuerto, no mas allá que una llamada por parte de Vegeta Bardok le explico lo sucedido anteriormente así que después de cambiar un poco lo ya planeado, abordó el avión que lo llevaría a aquel pueblo poco antes de abordar Bardok noto algo a lo lejos podía ver nubes negras.

-Párese que se avecina una tormenta solo espero que no llegué pasado mañana, seria una lastima esperar tanto para que la naturaleza lo arruine. –Con aquella imagen subió al avión poco tiempo después este comenzaba a alejarse de la ciudad, para Bardok aquellas imágenes de esas nubes se mantuvieron en su mente.

Un saludo a todos antes que nada me disculpo por haber subido el fic este domingo, pero he tenido el día bastante ocupado y es una de las razones por la cual les quiero explicar lo siguiente debido a mi trabajo y mis estudios es que no podre subir el siguiente cap (4) el próximo domingo, este será hasta el siguiente ósea el domingo 10 y la razón es la siguiente no quiero que me gane el tiempo y no tenga capítulos que subir, por lo cual quiero en estas dos semanas escribir al menos dos o de menos uno y corregir el cap 4 la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir como antes lo tenia, los estudios me toman parte de la tarde sin contar que salgo de trabajar entre 5:00 PM y 6:00 PM así que lo no me queda mucho tiempo por la tarde espero y comprendan mi situación sin mas me despido y que estén bien nos vemos.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes utilizados en este Fic son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Ezined es Propiedad de Ultimecia Sephiroth_girl.

* * *

Capitulo.4.

-El viajé no tubo algún contratiempo, fue pasado el medio día cuando llegaron al bajar del avión ya los esperaba auto que los llevaría al pueblo, todo resulto de los mas normal incluso se olvido de aquellas nubes el transcurso del viaje duro casi hasta el atardecer, en la entrada del pueblo alguien ya los esperaba era un anciano el auto se detuvo de inmediato el anciano abrió una de las puerta y lo abordo.

-Señor Bardok es un gusto conocerlo. –Se presento el hombre quien le extendió la mano.- Soy el alcalde del pueblo. –Bardok correspondió al saludo.

-Le agradezco. –Bardok lo saludo.-Espero no causar problemas. –Bardok n miro a su alrededor el pueblo se encontraba adornado por el evento que estaba por ocurrir.

-No por el contrario a sido un placer, además no todos los días se tiene aquí al rey y su familia si necesita algo solo hágamelo saber. –El auto transitaba d manera lenta el mostraba el pequeño pueblo para Bardok era agradable, pasado un tiempo el auto se detuvo el alcalde descendió de este. -Le mostrare donde se quedara. – Bardok bajo con su hijo en brazos.

- En verdad se lo agradezco he de confesarle que el viaje fue algo cansado. –Bardok noto que el pueblo era tranquilo tal y como lo esperaba su camino los llevo hasta una casa, esta no era muy grande y tenia algo en particular era sencilla lo que le agrado de inmediato a Bardok, el alcalde abrió la puerta al entrar y ver el interior a Bardok le agrado.

-Bueno señor Bardok me retiro lo dejo descansar si necesita algo mas solo hágamelo saber, su equipaje llegara en un par de horas. –El alcalde cerro la puerta dejando solo a Bardok y su bebe mientras descansaba recostado en la cama, Bardok podía escuchar como afuera de la casa había un gran movimiento se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana, al recorrer la cortina pudo observar que la gente del pueblo se encontraba decorando y arreglando el pueblo en aquel momento miro a su bebe, este dormía sin problema aun con tanta actividad el niño no se despertaba era un alivio, las constantes noches de insomnio le hacían recordar que no era nada bueno que se despertara, al final sonrío era como decía Gine -"Tener un tiempo con tu hijo" -Eran casi dos días que estaría con el y eso le gustaba así que sin mas regreso a la cama, lo que en ese momento Bardok no se imaginaba era que alguien mas sabia de su llegada a aquel lugar, lejos del pueblo se encontraban tres hombres cada uno de ellos portaba un Scouter miraban con detenimiento el pueblo.

-Bien por fin llego. –Comento uno de ellos.

-Ahora solo es cuestión de esperar, hasta esta noche. –Continúo otro.

-La caída de Bardok comenzara pronto. – Al decir esto ultimo el tercer hombre, los tres se retiraron con ello el anochecer llego Bardok despertó al incorporarse lo primero que noto era que el bebe sorprendentemente continuaba dormido, era un alivio ya que por primera vez no pedía de comer camino hasta le ventana al ver a través de ella noto que ya no había movimiento, el pueblo se mantenía tranquilo no se encontraba nadie por ninguna calle noto que este se encontraba bastante decorado, la gente se había esforzado por quedara de esa manera se mantenía atento a lo que veía, en aquel momento algo llamo su intención el bebe comenzó a llorar Bardok se giró sonriendo.

-Me preguntaba cuando despertarías Kakaroto, bien creo que es hora de comer. - Camino hacia donde se encontraba una de las maletas, estas le habían llegado una hora después de que llegara al pueblo, de esta saco lo necesario para darle de comer al niño después de un rato el bebe dejo de comer. –Bueno jovencito es momento de tener un buen baño y cambiarse de ropa. -Tal como lo mencionara Gine pasaba un buen rato con su hijo, hasta que este se quedo dormido en sus brazos en aquel momento al verlo sintió un placer que era difícil describir dejo a su hijo sobre la cama, en aquel momento tubo un presentimiento y este no era nada agradable camino hacia la ventana. Al mirar por ella se sorprendió aquellas nubes que viera antes se acercaban al pueblo en aquel momento Bardok sintió que algo estaba mal, con aquella inquietud se acerco a la cama y junto a su bebe intento dormir, al final el sueño lo venció la noche transcurría de manera tranquila o al menos eso parecía entre las calles comenzaron a aparecer sujetos los cuales tenían algo peculiar, cada uno en su cuello portaban una pañoleta roja de entre todos ellos tres sobre salían de los demás vestían la armadura Sayayin.

-Bien caballero el señor Freezer esta por llegar preparen todo para recibirlo. –Lo que sucedió después de aquel comentario fue algo que nadie incluyendo al mismo Bardok imaginarían, aquel silencio que adornaba la noche fue interrumpida por una fuerte explosión de inmediato el Scouter de Bardok se encendió, el sonido de este lo despertó de inmediato lo tomo y se sorprendió al ver lo que este le mostraba.

-¿Pero que esta pasando? –Una segunda explosión se escucho de inmediato corrió en dirección de la ventana, desde ahí pudo ver como varias casas se encontraban en llamas la gente corría por todas direcciones, fue entonces cuando vio quienes eran los que atacaban. –Soldados de la Red Ribbon. –De inmediato corrió y tomo al bebe se disponía a salir de la casa pero en aquel momento algo lo detuvo, el bebe comenzó a llorar y esta vez su Scouter estallo aquello solo significaba una sola cosa que alguien con una gran poder se acercaba. En aquel momento guardo silencio y miro a su bebe, este por extraño que pareciera dejo de llorar. –Me habría gustado verte crecer pero párese que esta vez no podré llegar tan lejos. –Toco el rostro de su hijo y lo acaricio. –Se que será duro para muchos, pero no soy de los que se acobardan. –Camino y de una de sus maletas tomo un estuche, de este saco una capsula al presionarla apareció una Capsula de emergencia al abrirla introdujo al niño y la cerro. –Bastara con unos kilómetros. –La programó y miro por la pequeña ventanilla. –Este no es una adiós si no un hasta luego espero y tu madre me disculpe. –Y sin más presiono el botón la pequeña capsula salio por el techo en dirección que solo Bardok sabia, se giro lentamente y tomo aquella actitud de batalla que lo distinguía y una vez que se preparo salio de aquella casa, lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido en la calle principal se encontraba la gente del pueblo muertos incluyendo niños y mujeres, Bardok camino hasta estar frente a una mujer quien se aferraba a su hijo ambos se encontraban muertos, por un momento se imagino a Gine con el bebe comenzaba a encaminarse por aquella calle cuando escucho risas con calma se giró y frente a el se encontraban soldados de la Red Ribbon, cada uno de ellos mostraba una sonrisa de placer por quienes ya se encontraban en el piso.

-Así que son ustedes. – Bardok se mostraba tranquilo sabia que todo principio de un combate se debía de mantener la calma fuera cual fuera la situación además, tenia presenté que cada uno de ellos portaba un Scouter y fácilmente podían localizar la capsula de escape. –La gente de este lugar -¿Que daño les hizo para que fueran asesinados? – La mirada de cada uno de ellos se mantenían fijas en el.

-Son daños colaterales así es la guerra. –Aquel soldado al decir esto mostraba gran satisfacción, en aquel momento Bardok sabia que hacer coloco en su frente aquel pañuelo rojo que lo distinguía levantó su mirada lentamente, hacia ellos y vasto con un solo impulso para comenzar la batalla lo que siguió a continuación fue el ejemplo de alguien en verdad enojado sin dar tiempo a defenderse, Bardok ataco la sonrisa que hasta hace poco distinga a los soldados se transformo en terror hacia un solo hombre que no tenia compasión de ninguno de ellos, cada ataque que realizaba Bardok destruía cuanto se encontrara a su paso cada uno intentaban por todos los medios combatirlo pero era inútil nada servia, hasta que todo se detuvo aquel soldado que mencionara aquella primeras palabras se había quedado inmóvil el miedo lo paralizó, en aquel momento Bardok quien le daba la espalda se giró y lentamente se encaminó hacia el rostro de aquel soldado mostraba el terror que sentía, miro a sus lados todos sus compañeros que hasta hace poco mostraban una gran confianza ya se encontraban muertos, regreso su mirada hacia Bardok al verlo mas cerca su propio miedo lo obligo a atacarlo pero por mas que disparaba ningún tiro le daba Bardok desapareció esto lo aterro a un mas y cuando intento correr Bardok apareció justo a un lado de el.

-Lo que tú llamas un daño colateral yo lo llamo asesinato y este se paga con la muerte. –Los ojos del soldado se abrieron, la mano de Bardok se encontraba justo en su abdomen intento decir pero ningún sonido salio de su boca. –Ni siquiera pedir clemencia te ayudara a nadie de los que mataste les sirvió mucho menos a ti. –Bardok guardo silencio no había más que decir, todo se defino cuando el cuerpo del soldado desapareció tras ser impactado por el poder de Bardok, todo indicaba que la batalla había terminado por un momento todo fue silencio pero aun cuando logro terminar con cada uno de ellos la victoria se mostraba como una perdida. Bardok miro a todo su alrededor cada persona se encontraba muerta, apretó fuertemente su puño derecho en aquel momento comenzaba a encaminarse rumbo a las afueras del pueblo, no había caminado mas de cuatro metros cuando algo lo hizo voltear sorprendió al ver una gran luz, Bardok no tubo tiempo de reaccionar en aquel momento lejos de ahí el rey Vegeta despertaba su reacción fue de sorpresa, esto solo duro unos segundos antes de que notara que todo era un mal sueño miro a su alrededor todos se encontraban dormidos, su esposa Akai y Gine incluso los dos bebes miro por una de las ventanillas del avión noto que una tormenta se aproximaba regreso su mirada a los demás.

-Algo esta mal. – Pensó se puso de pie y camino hasta una pequeña mesa en ella se encontraba varias botellas, tomo una y se sirvió en una de las copas que ahí había se acerco a ella y suavemente acaricio su rostro, Vegeta observaba a su esposa que no se percato de que uno de los pilotos se acercaba a el.

-Mi señor. –Le hablo al verlo Vegeta noto que el rostro del piloto mostraba preocupación, si bien en muchas ocasiones se encontraba preparado para momentos o noticias difíciles sintió que en ese momento no lo estaba tomo con algo de dificultad el Scouter.

-¿Si? –Contesto.

-Rey vegeta. –La voz era de uno de sus capitanes. –Señor detectamos una gran cantidad de energía, justo en el lugar donde se encuentra el señor Bardok. –Esto último casi lo paralizó.

-¿De que esta hablando? –Se mostraba en verdad enojado esto provoco que Akai y Gine se despertaran he incluso a los niños comenzaron a llorar, ambas se miraron el hombre que en ese momento le hablaba tuvo miedo ante la reacción del rey.

-Mi señor….. Lo que trato de decir es que el lugar donde se encuentra el señor Bardok y su hijo esta siendo atacado en estos momentos. –Vegeta se mantuvo calladoz por primera vez en su vida alguien muy cercano a el se encontraba en peligro, lo peor era que el se encontraba lejos. –Eso es todo mi señor. –Vegeta no contesto nada simplemente se quito el Scouter, miro en dirección del piloto y se lo entrego se giró mirando a su esposa y su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa Vegeta? –No tenia forma de decirlo sabía que era en vano esconderlo, mucho menos a Gine.

-Me acaba de informar que el lugar donde se encuentran Bardok y tu hijo Gine, esta en estos momentos siendo atacado. –Aquello fue como si el mundo mismo se le viniera encima, Gine lo miro de tal manera que para Vegeta debía a como de lugar hacer algo.

-¿En en que tiempo llegaremos? –Le pregunto casi de una manera agresiva.

-Calculo que será en unos 30 o 40 minutos. –De inmediato le quito el Scouter, al colocárselo se comunico.

-Toma quiero que escuches con mucha atención en estos momento Bardok y su bebe están en peligro, necesito que vayas lo mas rápido posible a aquel pueblo no me importa que hagas, pero quiero que estés ahí antes de 30 minutos lleva contigo a todos los escuadrones que encuentres. –Toma actúo de inmediato llamo a todos los Sayayin que en ese momento se encontraban en el palacio, salieron a toda velocidad utilizando los vehículos más rápidos Vegeta miro a su familia intentaba estar sereno, pero le era difícil sabia que aun con los vehículos mas rápidos el tiempo que les tomaría seria casi el mismo que el de ellos. Pero no había nada mas que hacer salvó esperar que Bardok soportara lo suficiente, en el pueblo Bardok recobraba el conocimiento al moverse un fuerte dolor lo hizo despertar por completo, su costado derecho estaba muy lastimado una herida considerable le indicaba que el ataque había sido fuerte, cuando intento ponerse de pie noto algo frente a el se encontraba alguien no lo podía ver bien el dolor y el aturdimiento le nublaban le visión, su mente se encontraba confundida pero aun con esto pudo ponerse en pie miro a su alrededor aquella persona que en un principio creyó ver ya no se encontraba.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –Se pregunto comenzó a caminar cada paso que daba le era difícil respirar, Bardok se detuvo le era difícil continuar se sujeto de una barda de madera en aquel momento como si alguien le llamara se giró vio era un sujeto de complexión robusta.

-Me pregunto -¿Por que se dice que los Sayayin son los mejores? –Hablo para Bardok este sujeto era desconocido pero de algo si se percato, poseía en su brazo derecho el signo RR. –En verdad eres patético, ahora veo que "El" tenia razón solo muestras una valentía absurda, si no fuera por el señor Freezer en estos momento ya estarías muerto. –El sujeto comenzó a acercarse a Bardok.

-¿Quién eres? –Le pregunto.

-Mi nombre es Dododria. –De inmediato Bardok se sorprendió reconocía el nombre. –Veo que sabes de mí. –Se mostraba orgulloso de eso.

-Y como olvidar ese nombre, eres conocido como uno de los mayores asesinos de la Red Ribbon. –Bardok apenas se sostenía. -¿A que te refieres con "El" Acaso hay alguien mas? –Esto provoco que Dodoria comenzara reír.

–Si que es ridículo todo esto y pensar hubo alguien que fue alguien quien siempre nos informo de todo lo que ocurría, al final fue eso lo que a traído tu derrota lo que acaba de suceder es una muestra de lo carente que son sus grandes fuerzas, lo que es peor es que vino de alguien que estaba con ustedes esa persona trabaja para el señor Freezer -¿En realidad quieres saber de quien se trata? –La mirada de Dodoria era de maldad total. -¡Hey¡ -¿Por qué no te presentas o mejor dicho por que no se presentan? –En aquel momento detrás de Dodoria aparecieron dos hombres vistiendo la armadura Sayayin, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Bardok ni mucho menos que fueran Sayayin ambos sonreían.

-¿Qué pasa Bardok….. sorprendido? –Le dijo uno de ellos.

-Me sorprende verte de esta manera pensé que alguien de elite como tú nunca podría ser derrotado, pero mírate ahora estas mal herido hola hermano. –El segundo hombre lo miro con desprecio.

-No puede ser… Nappa y tu Turles. –El hermano menor de Bardok quien años atrás se había enlistado en el ejército sin embargo era alguien ambicioso incluso estuvo a punto de ser dado de baja, pero fue Bardok quien logro que no fuera así por mucho tiempo aparento ser alguien en quien confiar. -¿Turles por que? – La mirada de Bardok mostraba una gran confusión.

-El poder hermano el poder algo que siempre me fue negado y que tu obtuviste sin merecerlo -¿Crees que me importa un poco el ejercito o la gente? –La verdad es que yo merezco mas de lo que tu tienes, tu nunca te mereciste nada de lo que tienes mucho menos a ella esos hijo de lo que te sientes tan orgulloso deberían ser míos, por muchos años desprecie el ser tu hermano cada día de mi vida deseaba el matarte, desaparecerte pero después de conocer al señor Freezer el me propuso tener poder a cambio de mi lealtad. –En ese momento Turles mostró una sonrisa de maldad total. –Lo mejor de todo esto es que te supero, el ataque que recibiste hace un momento fue echo por mi y con este poder terminare con todo esto. –En aquel momento Turles levanto su mano derecha en dirección de su hermano. –No te preocupes le diré Gine que peleaste con valor. –Su mano comenzó a brillar pero en el último momento algo le detuvo, Bardok se encontraba parado con la mirada al piso, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera.

-Por mucho tiempo cuide de ti hice todo cuanto estaba en mis manos para protegerte y jamás te abandone, ni siquiera cuando me case con Gine pero en estos momento todo aquello que creía se a derrumbado. –Bardok levantó la vista, su mirada lo decía todo en verdad se encontraba furioso. –Todo termina aquí y ahora. –Lanzando un fuerte grito Bardok se impulso hacia ellos el dolor ya no era un impedimento, en ese momento el acabar con ellos lo era todo Bardok los tomo por sorpresa su primer objetivo fue Napa vasto con un solo golpe en el abdomen para que saliera disparado con gran fuerza, Turles giró en dirección de su hermano al verlo a la cara lo que vio fue a alguien con el deseo de matarlo y fue lo único que vio. En ese momento Bardok coloco su mano izquierda justo en el rostro de Turles. –Mi vida no es tan importante como la de mi esposa y mis hijos, cuando me case le prometí a Gine que la cuidaría y si he de matar a mi propio hermano por eso bien así será. –Turles intento reaccionar pero ya era tarde Bardok simplemente lanzo su poder, el cuerpo de Turles se fundió con el alejándose y destruyendo todo a su paso después del sorpresivo ataque todo quedo en calma, Dodoria miraba lo acontecido sin alterarse era como si nada de lo anterior le molestara incluso se mantenía con los brazos cruzados.

-Veo que tu peor error es el perder el control. –Dodoria sonrió. –Serias un gran soldado si te unieras a la Red Ribbon. –Bardok se preparo para continuar la batalla, su aura aumento Dodoria solo aguardaba el ataque y justo cuando estaba por iniciar algo detuvo el enfrentamiento, en el momento en que Bardok daba el primer paso un ataque certero le dio justo en la pierna derecha fue algo pequeño que le atravesó la misma. Bardok callo al suelo y en esta ocasión el dolor fue mas intenso, se sujeto al pierna miro a Dororia he intento ponerse de pie una vez mas pero un segundo ataque lo golpeo en el hombro derecho derribándolo, por segunda ocasión Bardok, miro con dificultad de donde provenían los ataques pero por mas que intentaba ubicarlo el mismo pero el intenso dolor le nublaba la vista.

-Soldado Dodoria veo que cumpliste con mi orden. .-Se escucho una voz de inmediato Bradok miro en la dirección de donde provenía sacudió su cabeza y al aclararse su visión lo vio, frente a el se encontraba alguien al cual no reconocía aquella persona se encontraba parado con las manos detrás de su espalda Bardok no pudo reconocerlo. –Es mejor que no intentes nada seria una lastima el que murieras, pero por otro lado serian un privilegio morir a manos del gran Freezer. -Bardok se sorprendió a la escuchar nombre. –Veo que te sorprende mi nombre bueno es de esperarse tienes el privilegio de conocer al general supremo de la Red Ribbon, no es algo que se pueda ver todos los días pero dejemos las presentaciones para otra ocasión, el asunto por el cual me a traído aquí es para que le des un mensaje a tu rey. –Bardok no comprendía el significado de aquella palabras Freezer se acerco a el. -¿Dime soldado que es mas doloroso ver morir a la gente que podías proteger o la muerte de un hijo? –Aquellas últimas palabras dejaron paralizado a Bardok su mirada era casi en estado de shock. –Nunca olvides del por que te he dejado con vida, pero mas aun nunca olvides por que fue por lo que perdiste aun hijo. Y tras decir esto ultimo se alejo, Bardok miro como aquel hombre levantaba su mano y con su dedo señalo hacia el cielo de este salio expulsado una energía la cual dio un recorrido no muy largo, Bardok sabia hacia donde se dirigía ese era el camino por donde había mandado la capsula de escape de su hijo, podía ver como aquel ataqué provocaba un destello lo que significaba que se había impactado contra algo y ese algo era la capsula, Bardok cerro los ojos apretándolos con fuerza en aquel momento los que se encontraban ahí comenzaron a retirarse dejándolo solo, para Bardok su vida había sido destruida lo que era mas sagrado para el se lo habían quitado, las lagrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a brotar y un fuerte grito salio de su boca no lejos de ahí el avión del rey llegaba, al abrir las puertas de este Vegeta salio a toda prisa uno de sus soldados ya lo esperaba al acercarse le hablo de forma discreta, el rey afirmo con la cabeza.

-Algo esta mal.-Menciono Akai el rey se acerco a ellas.

-Ustedes irán a un hotel los soldados las escoltaran hacia el mismo. –Su expresión era seria lo que ocurrió en aquel lugar, lo tenia bastante preocupado.

-¿Bardok y mi hijo se encuentran bien? –Pregunto Gine a la vez que lo miraba el rey la miro y tomo un poco de aire y tranquilamente la sujeto de los hombros.

-No lo se, Toma ya se encuentra ahí sin embargo no a querido decir algo mas excepto que me presentara en el pueblo. –Vegeta la miro fijamente. –Gine el ataque lo produjo la Red Ribbon quiero que entiendas algo, lo que sucedió ahí tiene que ser asimilado tenemos que estar tranquilos tu y Akai estarán en todo momento protegidas, tienen que aguardar hasta que regrese -¿Entendido?-Era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera.

-Si. – Fue todo lo que le dijo Vegeta y con aquel silencio se fue, Akai se acerco a su hermana y la abrazo.

-Tranquila todo estará bien, veras que todos regresaran. –Gine miro a su hermana ella le sonreía ambas fueron escoltadas hasta el hotel, lejos de ahí en un bosques un anciano caminaba de manera casi apresurada sus pasos eran rápidos y seguros a pesar de la poca visión que había.

-Baya me tomo más tiempo de lo que esperaba. –Se decía así mismo poco después de cruzar un río noto algo, delante de el se encontraba una cueva se acerco a ella al estar en la entrada de la misma noto que dentro había luz de algún modo esto lo tranquilizó, con cuidado se introdujo a la cueva en un principio no se veía nadie. –Buenas noches. –Saludo espero que alguien le contestara pero no recibió respuesta alguna, con discreción entro unos cuantos metros mas y vio la fogata a excepción de esta no había nadie mas era algo extraño, en aquel momento alguien apareció justo detrás de el al sentir la presencia de esa persona el anciano se giro para ver de quien se trataba, ante el se mostró un joven de cabello largo hasta la cintura de color verde esmerarla bestia una tunica larga de color negra, de inmediato le recordó a los monjes Shaolin de las montañas el joven al igual que el se sorprendió de verlo.

-Buenas noches señor. –Lo saludo inclinándose en forma de respeto y de que no era alguien de peligro, esto apeno al anciano ya que era el quien se había metido al lugar. –Perdone si no le conteste antes, pero tenia que atender otras cosas. –Le sonrió el joven de inmediato se acerco a el. –Pero por favor tome asiento junto al fuego. –Le ofreció un pequeño tronco frente a la fogata, el anciano acepto se coloco cerca del fuego.

-Te agradezco el que me aceptaras, llevo parte de la noche caminando por este bosque. –El joven se sentó frente al anciano atento a lo que le decía. –Me dirijo a un pueblo pero esta un poco retirado espero llegar por la mañana, la verdad ya me encontraba cansado a mi edad bueno ya no estoy para largos caminos. –El anciano lo miro noto que el joven lo miraba con algo de curiosidad. -¿Sucede algo. –El joven se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

-Por favor le pido una disculpa es solo que no se su nombre. –Supo el anciano en ese momento que había cometido un error, entro a un lugar sin presentarse.

-No muchacho el que se debe de disculpar soy yo por no presentarme, mi nombre es Son Gohan. –Al escuchar el nombre de inmediato le extendió la mano.

-Mi nombre Shen un placer en conocerlo señor Son Gohan. –Y después de aquel saludo ambos comenzaron a conversar, no había algún tema en particular simplemente querían pasar un buen rato algo que funciono, paso una hora o dos cuando se escucho el llanto de un bebe. –Párese que ya tiene hambre me disculpa por un momento. –Se puso de pie y se dirigió a una de las cuevas internas, unos minutos después regresaba pero en esta ocasión llevaba en sus brazos a un bebe, su forma de cargarlo le hizo recordar a si mismo años atrás cuando se hizo cargo de Bardok y Turles, Shen alimentaba al bebe hasta este se quedo dormido. Bueno párese que ya esta bien. –Sonrío al decir esto.

-Baya no pensé que estuvieras aquí con tu hijo veo que fui inoportuno. –Se disculpo Son Gohan Shen lo miro y sonrió.

-Me encantaría que tus palabras fueran acertadas, por desgracia no es así. –La expresión de Shen cambio esta era de tristeza. –Por desgracia este bebe aun que quisiera no es mío.-Esto ultimo tomo por sorpresa a Son Gohan quien lo miro serio. –Tienes derecho de mirarme así, pero no te preocupes este niño no lo he tomado por la fuerza si es lo que piensas no por el contrario lo he salvado de la muerte. –Un silencio inquietante cubrió la cueva. -¿Dime Son Gohan si yo te pidiera que cuidaras a este niño lo arias? –La pregunta fue confusa.

-¿Pero por que me pides algo así? –Le pregunto.

-Por que he podido ver en tu corazón y lo que mire fue a un hombre de nobles sentimientos, que ayuda a quien lo necesita que sabe muy bien la diferencia del bien y el mal, pero más aun que protegería a alguien como este pequeño con su propia vida. –Son Gohan lo miro, algo le decía que este joven era alguien especial. –Se que tienes muchas preguntas pero con el tiempo estas te serán contestadas, lo único que por el momento debes saber es que este pequeño será alguien especial en el futuro este niño llegara hacer quien cambie el destino de muchos, aun cuando su camino estará lleno de muchos obstáculos al final lograra superarlos pero para logarlo necesitara de alguien que lo oriente, que lo guíe para que llegado el momento el pueda seguir sin temor al futuro o a la vida misma. –Hizo una pausa camino alrededor del fuego. -¿Aceptaras amigo mío? –En ese momento Son Gohan se puso de pie y se acerco a Shen este con tranquilidad le dio al bebe. –Se que te estoy pidiendo demasiado y por eso te pido disculpas.-Shen se acerco al bebe y le acaricio el rostro. –Por desgracia mucho tendrá que sacrificarse por ti las personas que te aman lloraran y sus vidas cambiaran, es por eso que debes de seguir adelante ser un hombre el cual logre sus objetivos no será fácil pero no estarás solo, con el tiempo aquellos quienes han hecho daño pagaran por sus errores cuídate pequeño y cuando llegue el momento nos encontraremos. –She levantó su mirada hacia Son Gohan. –Nadie debe saber de el se que decirte que lo protejas esta de mas, tendrás que esconderlo de todos aquellos que te conocen no importa de quien se trate esto será un tragedia para muchos, pero a su vez será lo que ayude a proteger el futuro como lo dije el no estará solo habrá alguien que estará a su lado así que te entrego esto. –Son Gohan estiro la mano y en ella Shen dejo un figura la cual era el ying y el yang. –Cuando el crezca le dará la mitad a esa persona y estarán unidos por siempre, por ultimo amigo mío no vayas a ese pueblo en estos momento en el solo queda la muerte es mejor que en cuanto amanezca regreses a tus montañas. –Y guardo silencio solo el quemar de la madera se escuchaba. –Me retiro cuídate Son Gohan cuando llegue el momento nos encontraremos, hasta entonces nos veremos. –Con tranquilidad Shen salio de la cueva dejando a Son Gohan solo, pasaron algunas horas en cuanto amaneció se alisto para irse al salir noto que a lo lejos había mucho humo era en donde se encontraba el pueblo, tomo al bebe y se alejo sin detenerse pasado algún tiempo el llanto del niño lo hizo detenerse al mirarlo noto que este habría los ojos y lo miraba fijamente, Son Gohan lo cargo poniéndolo de frente a el.

-Bueno pequeño parase que estaremos juntos. –En ese momento lo acerco un poco mas a el. -¿Te agradaría ser el nieto de Son Gohan? –Le pregunto el niño sonrió mientras estiraba sus pequeños brazos para tocar el rostro del ahora su abuelo. –Bueno veo que estas de acuerdo así que te pondré un nombre -¿Haber déjame pensar? –Sorpresivamente miro al niño. –Ya se tu nombre será Son Goku. -¿Te gusta? –El bebe río ante el nombre. –Bueno en ese caso vayamos a mi casa en las montanas Paos ahí viviremos. –Con el niño en brazos se fue, aquella noche la vida de todos cambio para algunos fue bien aceptado pero para otros debían de continuar aun con el dolor en su corazón, al final ha todos ellos el destino les tenia guardadas mas pruebas que debían de superar el destino de cada uno de ellos estaba unido y seria este mismo el que se los mostraría.

* * *

Hola ?Que tal? Un saludo a todos espero se encuentren bien al igual que todos aquellos que los rodean me disculpo por no haber subido el Fic ayer, pero he tenido muy activa estas dos semanas y apenas he podido arreglar este a decir verdad no creo poder subir los fic como yo pensaba me es difícil, de echo mañana tengo que presentar un examen y no podre arreglar el siguiente Fic así que lo subiere en cuanto pueda no quiero decir que me tardare meses, pero tampoco lo podre hacer cada semana espero y me comprendan hare todo lo que pueda por subirlos lo mas rápido posible por ultimo quiero aclararles algo ante de subir los siguientes Caps, dentro de esta historia habrá diálogos y acciones que originalmente pertenecen a personajes a Dragon Ball en este fic si bien tiene su base en la historia original, aquellas acciones y diálogos tendrán un cambio como un ejemplo si Vegeta tenia un dialogo que en algún momento lo caracterizo en la serie o manga aquí en este fic lo mencionara otro personaje, estos serán pocos pero se que muchos lo notaran espero y esto no sea malo para ustedes si es así háganmelo saber bueno sin mas me despido nos vemos y hasta pronto Bay


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo.5.

-Han pasado seis años desde aquella noche donde Bardok y Gine perdieran a su hijo, durante ese tiempo solo había un pregunta -¿Cómo poder vivir con ese dolor? –Hay quien dice que el tiempo es la mejor cura para todo dolor, pareciera que era cierto y quizás el mismo destino lo compensó. –Pasado un año Bardok y Gine volvieron hacer padres, en esta ocasión de dos gemelas a las cuales dieron por nombre Nala y Aitzib durante esos seis años hubo muchos cambios, pasado algunos meses después del ataque Bardok y Gine decidieron irse de su ciudad era quizás algo apresurado, pero tanto Vegeta como Akai he incluso quienes los conocían sabían que el vivir en su casa le significaba el recordar aquel dolor así que para ambos lo mejor era irse y tratar de reconstruir sus vidas, aquel acontecimiento cambio no solo la vida de ellos sino de todos aquellos quienes apoyaban al rey cierto día Vegeta convocó a una reunión la cual tenia como propósito encontrar una solución, contra la Red Ribbon por desgracia esta no era algo fácil de encontrar todos ellos sabían perfectamente su enemigo sabia como atacarlos. -Y mas aun donde hacerles daño su forma demostrarlo fue con el mismo Bardok, después de discutirlo por horas al final la solución llego, esta se basaba en lo menos imaginable pero que a su vez era lo que se buscaba esta se centraba en los niños en un principio era algo ilógico pero después de analizarlo no pareció tan absurdo, si bien era sabido el ejercito de los Sayayin tenia bastantes soldados pero había un detalle en ellos este era que entraban a una edad casi madura, que daba como resultado que sus habilidades tardaba, mas en desarrollarse era por eso que dependían mas de las armas para combatir que de sus mismas habilidades, pero en caso de los niños ellos tenían la habilidad de aprender desde una temprana edad así que todos ellos acordaron crear una academia la cual tendría como objetivo desarrollar las habilidades, así como aumentar las capacidades de cada alumno.-Pasado un año después de aquella reunión se creo una academia a la cual se le dio el nombre de Orange Star High School la primera en su clase y la principal a nivel mundial, poco antes de comenzar su construcción había algo que se tenia que resolver y este era que las instalaciones debían de ser aptas en todas las formas conocidas para poder lograr sus objetivos, y la pregunta era -¿Quién se aria cargo de todo eso?– En un principio se propuso al Dr Braid pero este rechazó tal trabajo ya que se encargaba de la Corporación Capsula, así que sugirió a alguien y ese alguien era Gine el resultado fue lo que el Dr esperaba ella había aceptado tal encargo Gine se aria cargo de la academia, junto con ella se encontraría gente especializada en el adiestramiento de los alumnos tanto en lo académico como en lo físico el equipo que se utilizaría seria parte importante en el progreso de cada alumno, el objetivo de todo esto era que el ejercito Sayayin se volviera mas fuerte de lo que ya era. –Una vez que la academia estuvo terminada y lista comenzó recibir tanto a niños como a jóvenes, el primer año fue una gran prueba para Gine que al final supero al cabo del segundo año la Orange Star High School fue considerada como la mejor en la preparación de nuevos guerreros, lo que derivo a que se formaran mas academias alrededor del mundo y los resultados fueron lo que se esperaba muchos jóvenes y niños mostraron grandes avances, incluso a los jóvenes se les ponía a prueba combatiendo casi de manera inmediata ante la Red Ribbon era tal el avancé que mostraba el ejercito Sayayin que para quienes consideraron que el rey como su ejercito estaban acabados, tuvieron que pensar como lidiar con lo que se les mostraba este resultado de algún modo era lo que Bardok y Gine necesitaban algo por que seguir, Gine se dedico de lleno a dirigir la academia como también a crear mejores equipos entre otros armaduras y armas, Bardok por su parte se encargaba de dirigir a los escuadrones del rey si bien su corazón estaría por mucho tiempo herido el saber que nadie mas sufriría una perdida igual los alentaba a el y Gine a seguir adelante, el mismo año en que nacieron las hijas de Bardok y Gine hubo quienes también tuvieron a su propia familia tal era el caso de Mr Satán a quien el destino le otorgo el tener una hija, para el gran hombre de negocios no había nada que se le comparara era su mayor orgullo así que el nombre que la bebe tendría debía de ser único y hermoso, la solución se la dio su esposa era un nombre sencillo pero en verdad bello la bebe fue llamada Ezined un año mas tarde tendría su segunda hija a la cual llamaron Milk, durante los cuatro primeros años de Ezined su padre había planeado como seria la vida de la pequeña, incluso la había comprometido con el hijo de Jager Butta cuando cumplió los cuatro años Satán decidió que su hija y la principal heredera debía de tener una educación que estuviera por encima de cualquiera, fue así que a los cuatro años la ingreso a Orange Star High School para Ezined no fue fácil separarse de sus padres pero Satán pensaba que era lo mejor, al saber de esto Gine la tomo bajo su protección sentía que la niña tenia un gran futuro alguien que superaría a quien fuera y fue gracias a ella que la pequeña logro acostumbrase a su nueva vida, Ezined era conocida por ser inquieta y curiosa pero también era amable lo que de inmediato hacia que se ganara el corazón de muchos, aprendía rápido todo lo que se le enseñaba tanto en lo académico como en el arte de la pelea superando incluso a compañeros mayores que ella, pero esto a su vez le traía problemas Ezined era alguien muy inquieta y muchas veces solía separarse de sus obligaciones, pero aun cuando Gine sabia esto ella le tenia paciencia lejos de aquella vida otra persona había crecido de una manera diferente su nombre, Goku. -Después de lo ocurrido aquella noche Son Gohan se hizo cargo de el la petición de Shen, se retiro a lo mas profundo de las montañas Paosa las cuales Son Gohan conocía a la perfección sabia que en aquella región el niño no seria encontrado por aquellos que atentaban contra su vida, pero aun cuando se encontraba lejos del pueblo de Paosa esto no significaba que se retiraría de la sociedad así que eventualmente baja al pueblo, este no era muy grande así que ya era conocido por toda la gente del mismo Son Gohan era alguien amable y cortes que ayudaba a quien lo necesitará, cuando Goku comenzó a gatear comprendió que era momento de comenzarlo a entrenar -¿Quién se imaginara que un niño de esa edad sorprendería a alguien como Son Gohan? –Pero resulto que fue así aun con esa edad Goku podía arrastrar una roca atada a sus cintura que era el doble de su peso, cuando cumplió los cuatro años Son Gohan lo comenzó a entrenar en las artes marciales su técnica se basaba en aprender de todo y utilizarlo a su favor para satisfacción de Son Gohan Goku aprendía muy rápido. -Al cabo de un año ya lo consideraba como alguien especial, pero fue dos años después que se percato de algo su nieto era alguien formidable su forma de mostrar sus técnicas le decía que Goku podía superar a quien fuera, pero había una duda que se le mostraba muy frecuentemente a Son Gohan -¿Qué camino tomaría con el paso del tiempo su nieto? –No había respuesta para esa pregunta quizás el mismo destino se lo diría, por su parte Goku viva de manera tranquila disfrutaba de todo aquello que lo rodeaba su vida en las montañas era para el pequeño una gran alegría, sin embargo en ocasiones se sentaba en un viejo tronco mirando hacia el cielo Son Gohan al observarlo sabia que a su nieto algo le preocupaba pero cada vez que le preguntaba si se encontraba bien Goku simplemente le decía que todo estaba bien, pero aquella respuesta al viejo maestro no le convencía y cierto día esa respuesta le fue dada al llegar al pueblo noto que Goku miraba a los niño que jugaban entonces comprendió que el niño se sentía solo.-Si bien le había enseñado como convivir con la misma naturaleza, al final era un niño y como tal deseaba estar con otros niños de su misma edad en la primavera de ese mismo año la vida de Goku dio un giró total, en aquel tiempo la academia Orange Star High School tenia la costumbre de llevar a sus alumnos de paseo a sitios tranquilos con el fin de cada alumno se mantuviera relajado. -Era un premio al esfuerzo que hacían por todo un año de esfuerzo los lugares no eran nada exóticos o glamorosos, ese año el lugar que había escogido era nada menos que las montañas Paos el día que la academia llego al pueblo esta se encontraba mas activo de lo normal, cada joven y niño se encontraba disfrutando del pueblo los pocos lugares que había para hospedarse estaba llenos un grupo de entre todos era el de Gine para ella estos momentos le eran gratos, al ser alguien que se encargaba de un lugar tan grande solía quedar agotarla así que este tipo de eventos le ayudaban a relajarse después de haber dejado a su grupo en sus habitaciones, decidió tomar un baño para relajarse cuando termino sentó frente a un tocador y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello en aquel momento se miro en el espejo su mirada se quedo fija en su cuello, en el se encontraba un collar y en este un portapelo en aquel momento el mundo dejo de existir tomo el portapelo y lo abrió dentro había era un nombre "Kakaroto" de inmediato en sus ojos se mostraron un par de lagrimas, en ese momento algo la hizo reaccionar alguien tocaba a su habitación.

-¿Si? –Pregunto.

-Señora Gine ¿Puedo pasar? –Era la vos de una niña la cual reconoció de inmediato.

-Claro pasa Ezined. –Gine sonrió al verla. –Baya veo que estas lista para salir. –La niña sonrió ante las palabras de ella.

-Si. –Le contesto la pequeña, se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ella. –Pero mas que salir hoy espero el paseo que tendremos mañana, desde hace meses he deseado ir a la montaña Paos he leído mucho acerca de ella encontré una historia donde decía que en esas montañas es donde vive el dios dragón Shen Long.-Ante la emoción de la niña Gine sonrío, en aquel momento terminaba de arreglarse dándose los últimos toques.

-Bien en ese caso, demos un paseo por el pueblo para que este día termine rápido. –Emocionada Ezined bajo de la cama, de inmediato corrió rumbo a la puerta pero al abrir la puerta y salir apresurada no se percato que enfrente de ella se encontraba alguien, sin poder detenerse choco con otra niña ambas cayeron al suelo aturdida Ezined se sujetaba la cabeza al igual que la otra niña.

-Ezined -¿Por qué no tienes cuidado? –Reclamo la pequeña, al verla Ezined la reconoció era la hija de Gine una de la gemelas.

-Por favor discúlpame Aitzib. –De inmediato se acerco a ella tomándola del brazo, de inmediato Aitzib se soltó y la miro de manera molesta aquella actitud molesto a Gine quien se acerco a ella poniéndola de pie, ante la mirada de su madre Aitzib no hizo si no bajar la mirada.

-Ella ya se ha disculpado. – Aitzib solo apretó los puños. -¿Tu hermana ya se encuentra lista? –La pequeña la miro.

-Mi hermana y yo te esperamos en la estancia. –Y sin decir algo mas dio la vuelta retirándose, Gine suspiro al verla alegarse.

-Tiene el mismo carácter que su padre. –Un segundo después miraba a Ezined. –Bien visitemos el pueblo. Y tomándola de la mano las dos se fueron.

-¿Hice algo malo? –Pregunto Ezined, Gine la miro y le sonrió.

-No pequeña no hiciste nada malo, solo que mi hija es algo testaruda. –Tuvo que mentirle, Gine sabia que algo ocultaba su hija se percato de esto desde que Ezined había llegado a la academia al final tomo la decisión de no preguntarle, respetaba las decisiones de sus hijas al pasar unos minutos ambas bajaban al lobby del hotel la primera en recibirlas fue la segunda hija de Gine, Nala la pequeña corrió al encuentro de las dos.

-¡Ezined¡ -Al escuchar su nombre de inmediato corrió hacia ella, ambas se tomaron de las manos Gine sonrío a diferencia de su hermana Nala era diferente, ella se mostraba mas accesible incluso fue Nala la primera quien le dio la bienvenida a Ezined cuando llego a la academia de inmediato ambas se volvieron buenas amigas. -¿Qué aremos primero? – Pregunto Nala, Ezined miro al techo pensativa.

- A decir verdad estoy esperando con ansias el día de mañana, cuando subamos a la montaña -¿Y tu que has pensado? –En esta ocasión era Nala era quien se mostraba pensativa, lentamente bajo la mirada hasta ver Ezined.

-Yo…-Tampoco lo se. –Quienes se encontraban ahí simplemente guardaron silencio.

-Vamos niñas no se preocupen por eso en este momento, el pueblo no es muy grande así que podrán ver lo que quieran además les recuerdo que deben de dormir temprano ya que mañana saldremos rumbo a la montaña Paos, así que disfrutemos del lugar. –Ambas niñas afirmaron con la cabeza. –Bueno en ese caso, vayamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo. -Las cuatro salieron del hotel, el transcurso del día fue agradable incluso Aitzib se divertía hasta que por fin apareció la noche todos los estudiantes regresaron al hotel, el ambiente era agradable la cena transcurrió de igual forma aquel día termino cuando llego la hora de dormir, las tres niñas dormían en una misma habitación Gine se encontraba en la habitación de alado. -Aquel ajetreado día cansó a muchos estudiantes quienes ya dormían profundamente, sin embargo dos personas a un se encontraban despiertas eran Ezined y Gine esta ultima se encontraba recostaba mirando al techo su mente era un mar de ideas he imágenes, las cuales giraban alrededor de su hijo su instinto de madre le recordaba lo que pudo haber sido su vida con el pero ya nada se podía hacer, solo el recordar su vida antes de aquel día la otra persona era Ezined ella no se encontraba acostada en la cama, por el contrario se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación esta tenia una vista perfecta de la montaña Paos esperaba con ansias la llegada del amanecer, poco tiempo después ambas quedaban profundamente dormidas la noche dio paso al día el sol ya comenzaba a mostrarse cuando los estudiantes ya se encontraban listos para partir a las montaña, eran un total de seis autobuses quienes salían rumbo a la montaña el camino si bien era largo no fue nada aburrido, los estudiantes se fascinaban con ver la gran variedad de vida natural que se les mostraba. -Fue alrededor del medio día cuando llegaron a las faldas de la montaña la primera en decender del autobús fue Gine seguida por Ezined quien miraba en todas direcciones, era como si quisiera que nada se le escapara.

-¡Bien jóvenes escuchen con atención¡ -Les hablo Gine, todos los alumnos la miraron. -¡En estos momento comenzaremos la excursión a la montaña, en todo momento deberán estar juntos por su parte los maestros estarán junto a ustedes recuerden no deben separarse la montaña es muy grande y es fácil perderse en ella, el regreso será por la tarde así que disfruten este tiempo descanse y diviértanse. –Gine los miro y lo primero que noto fue que cada joven se encontraban feliz , tal y como ella quería que fuera pasado un tiempo salían rumbo a la montaña el primer grupo en salir era el de Gine sus hijas y Ezined, las pequeñas se adelantaban por momentos por lo cual Gine le gritaba que no se alejara mucho pero las niñas no parecía hacerle caso, el grupo de Gine no era mas de 30 estudiantes a demás de dos maestros mas que los acompañaban, el sol se mostraba en su máximo esplendor todo indicaba que era un hermoso día.-La caminata había durado por mas de dos horas, todos habían seguido el camino que estaba ya marcado previamente en un mapa la montaña Paos les daba una muestra de su bosque la gran cantidad de árboles era muestra de que la naturaleza predominaba, para los estudiante ver cada parte era algo para recordar tal era el caso de Ezined quien al ver cada lugar era lo que ella esperaba desde hacia un año ansiaba el momento de llegar a la montaña Paos, en aquel tiempo había leído acerca de la historia del dios dragón y de que en esa montaña vivía Gine no sabia a ciencia cierta del por que su interés por aquel lugar, sin embargo no solo Ezined estaba interesada también sus dos hijas aun cuando Aitzib no lo demostraba ella como su madre podía ver que le llamaba la atención visitar la montaña, al ver a las tres tan contentas le era suficiente.- Pero todo aquello cambio, de ser un hermoso día se transformo en todo lo contrario sin darse cuenta las tres niñas comenzaron a separarse del grupo, su atención era con todo aquello que las rodeaba sin percatarse comenzaron a salirse del camino fue Aitzib quien noto que nadie mas del grupo se encontraba con ellas incluyendo a su madre, en ese momento tomo a su hermana del brazo Nala la miro extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa hermana? –Le pregunto pero al ver la expresión de Aitzib supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal, de igual manera se percato de esto Ezined quien se acerco a ellas noto que Aitzib miraba en todas direcciones, al igual que su amiga Ezined también comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones de inmediato se percato de lo que le preocupaba a su amiga.

-Nos hemos separado del grupo. –Dijo en voz baja Ezined y como si el mismo bosque lo demostrara todo a su alrededor quedo en silencio, en ese momento algo extraño ocurrió todo se hizo confuso ninguna de ellas recordaba por donde habían llegado, Nala tomo de la mano a su hermana.

-¿Nos perdimos? –Pregunto Nala, Aitzib la miro intento decirle algo pero la verdad era que no sabia que decirle.

-Regresemos por donde llegamos. –Menciono Ezined con un tono tranquilo, intentaba mantenerse en calma y con ello tranquilizar a ambas hermanas aun cuando Aitzib se mostraba la mayor parte de las veces como alguien dura, al final en ese momento tenia miedo. –Vayamos por aquí. –Les indico aun cuando no estaba segura de que fuera el camino correcto, lo que ninguna de las tres se imaginaba era que mientras mas se adentraban al bosque mas se alejaban del grupo, al mismo lejos de ahí Gine noto que las niñas ya no se encontraban con ellos en un principio pensó que las tres se habían retrasado, pero al ver que no era así la preocupación la invadió de inmediato indico a los guías que los acompañaban así como a todos los maestros de la situación estos sin perder el tiempo se dieron a la tarea de buscarlas, pero por mas que gritaba sus nombre por mas que buscaban no obtenían respuesta de ellas la preocupación de Gine aumentaba a cada momento, de igual manera sucedía con las niñas habían transcurrido mas de una hora desde que se separaron y por mas que caminaban al final no llegaban a algún sitio que les indicara donde se encontraban, lo único que había a su alrededor eran árboles y aun cuando intentaban estar en calma el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ellas Ezined miraba en todas direcciones intentaba orientarse pero todo era en vano, hasta que justo delante de ella distinguió algo que parecía un camino o al menos eso pensó. –Creo que es por aquí. – De inmediato se encamino rumbo a aquel lugar Aitzib y Nala la observaban, con dificultad Ezined quitaba con sus manos la maleza que se le interponía se mantenía tan enfocada a quitar todo que no se percataba por donde pisaba y sucedió lo menos que se esperaba, Aitzib y Nala escucharon como lanzaba un grito Ezined de inmediato ambas corrieron adentrándose en la espesa maleza y como si presintiera algo malo Nala detuvo a su hermana, Aitzib la miro extraña en ese momento ella le señalo con su dedo algo que se encontraba delante de ella al ver que era vio asombrada que frente a ellas se encontraba una pendiente, con precaución se acercaron a esta al mirar notaron que no era muy profunda pero al no tener cuidado se podían caer en ella fácilmente.

-¡Ezined¡ -Grito Aitzib, miraban con al esperanza de que no le hubiera pasado nada o algo peor.

-¡Ezined¡ -Esta ves fue Nala.

-¡Estoy aquí¡ -El escuchar su voz ambas suspiraron aliviadas.

-¡Aguarda donde estas vamos a bajar¡ -Le indico Aitzib, Ezined no les contesto ambas hermanas sabían que su amiga tenia algo y eso les preocupaba con precaución las dos descendieron por la pendiente, cuando llegaron notaron que Ezined se sujetaba la pierna derecha aun a pesar de su dolor la pequeña les sonrío.

-Parece que me precipité cometí un error. –En ese momento aquella sonrisa desapareció el dolor comenzaba a ser mas fuerte, ante lo que veían ambas hermanas no sabían que hacer la herida en su pierna era algo severa una vez mas Ezined se quejo lo que hizo que Aitsib reaccionara.

-Bien aguarden aquí iré a buscar ayuda. –Aitzib se puso de pie.

-Ten cuidado. –Le dijo Nala ella la miro y afirmo con la cabeza.

-Perdóname. –Ezined bajo la cabeza al decir esto Aitzib la rodeo con sus brazos, rara vez era expresiva y este era uno de esos momentos la miro de frente sonriendo.

-Es mejor que descanses, en cuanto encuentre a alguien vendré por ambas. –Aitzib se comenzaba a encaminar cuando algo la detuvo, justo enfrente de ella dentro de la espesa maleza algo comenzó a moverse Ezined y Nala también lo notaron el temor de las tres aumento, lo que se encontraba ahí se acercaba a ellas podía ser cualquier animal un oso un gato de las montañas hasta un gran monstruo, la imaginación de cada una caminaba rápidamente al cabo de unos minutos aquello surgió de aquel lugar cual fue su sorpresa que ante ellas se mostró no algún animal ni mucho menos un monstruo si no todo lo contrario era un niño, este se quitaba de encima algunas ramas y hojas que se la habían pegado en la ropa por un momento no se percato de las tres niñas, hasta que por instinto sintió la presencia de alguien al mirar en dirección de donde se encontraba se extraño al verlas su mirada era de confusión esto duro unos pocos instantes ya que casi de inmediato sonrío.

-Hola. –Les dijo mientras alzaba su mano derecha, las tres niñas se mostraban mudas ante la presencia del niño solo el sonido del bosque se escuchaba después de que el las saludara.

* * *

-Un saludo a todos espero y se encuentren bien en lo moral y en la salud, bueno he aquí el cap siguiente espero y sea de su agrado el siguiente a un no se cuando lo voy a subir, la escuela y el trabajo me esta absorbiendo bastante pero are lo posible por hacerlo lo mas rápido posible, bueno sin mas disfruten este cap y nos vemos cuídense Bay.


End file.
